A Demon Inside
by November Fatale
Summary: She has a demon inside, eating her from the inside. She needs saving before she becomes one of the worst things she would hate to ever turn into. Katherine. Who will save her? Damon or Stefan? The dark knight or the white knight?
1. Chapter 1: A Dark Memory

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Vampire Diaries, the book series nor the T.V. series. Or the the entire fandom in anyway, L.J Smith and the creators of the show own both and L.J. smith is the proper creator of the entire series.**_

_**Summary: She has a demon, eating her from the inside. She needs saving before she becomes one of the worst things she would hate to ever turn into. Who will save her?**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this new fanfiction of mine, this is sort of a darkside story...or sort of, I notice as I channel the writer in me if you could say say that...is that I have a 'darkside' in me when writing. Maybe? =P**_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story! I feel this song is best listened to with: Nomads by Carter Burwell, yes I am aware of what movie this instrumental piece was orchestrated for but if you separate the piece from what it was made for... or even if you listen to this song as just a simple separate instrumental piece I think it may be suitable for this chapter. Truthfully a variety of songs...and musical pieces inspired this chapter before you so it is hard to really pick one...**_

_**Again, anyways:**_

_**On with the chapter! ^^**_

_**This chapter was beta read by: Expressionista, I want to say thank you for beta reading my work and making this chapter easier to read for other readers.  
**_

* * *

Rain streamed across the glass pane in gentle rivulets. Beyond the special one-way glass she could see the somber, gray sky covered with clouds that blended together. It looked as if it was cloudless and the rain only made the scenery dreary, silent and cold.

The wind whistled, its sound akin to the whistling of an old-fashioned tea kettle.

Oddly enough, the gloomy scenery calmed her; the sound of the rain falling was music to her ears.

From her window seat, her hand lifted and outstretched towards the glass. Her fingers molded against the glass and trailed down with lazy movements. She registered the cool temperature it had absorbed from the outside, but found it didn't affect her in any way.

The reflection of a girl with a dark mane tumbling down over her shoulders caught her attention. Dark eyes mixed with an unreadable emotion stared back at her. She could see the far-away expression set into the normally creamy skin that now had a pale pallor against the glass surface. She was wrapped in a simple black shawl, a laced black corset with sweet blue fringe snugly fit against her upper body while simple form-fitting jeans sheathed her lower body. Slowly she brought up a foot fit into a knee-length boot to rest outstretched against the window seat.

With parted lips a soft gush of air left her light pink frosted lips as she ran a single free hand through her dark tresses. Her hand came to rest limply against the soft, plush window seat accented by midnight tones.

She lifted her eyes to gaze into the somber sky; the gray was darkening into the shade of a storm. She reached her hand out again to touch the sky, but was met with the glass barrier. A flash of lightning caught her eyes and thunder softly boomed, pouring through the confines of her room.

Her hand molded against the window as her disjointed memory coursed through the dark recesses which represented her mind at that moment.

* * *

_Rain pounded against the roof of the car heavily, making loud thudding sounds it fell. She ripped down the road far past the speed limit, thankful that it was an abandoned road. However, she couldn't help but wish it was busier because perhaps then she would have found comfort in numbers, with other living, breathing people around her even if they had been trapped in metal automobiles._

_The wind whistled eerily with high pitched tones. She swore a 'witchy' cackling sound mingled in with the wind._

_Heavy, ragged breaths emitted from her practically constricted throat. Her heart was a loud drum, thudding against her ribcage painfully and racing furiously. She swore she would have been able to hear the sound outside of her body as her blood rushed and pounded in her ears. A ringing sound chimed in her ears painfully, making her lose the intense focus she had adopted before._

_She gripped the steering wheel tightly as tenseness laced her muscles' actions. Fear and panic coursed through her body like poison, tainting every fiber of her body as her mind kept screaming, chanting a simple word._

_**Danger!**_

_**Danger!**_

_**Danger!**_

_**Danger!**_

_She almost hit the brakes when she thought she saw something blur across the road._

_Thankfully, once she slowed for a few seconds she saw the road before her empty._

_She swallowed nervously and picked up her previous speed._

_Her hair plastered to her forehead with sweat as she felt her body flush and her blood warm in reaction to the adrenaline pumping through her system. It asked her to choose: __**Fight or Flight**__._

_She, of course, had chosen the first; she had no chance of fighting._

_She felt sick as the overwhelming excitement coursed through her. Her eyes began to water and quickly she freed one hand from the steering wheel as tears spilled onto her cheeks, quickly brushing them away. Her hands began to tremble as soon as she returned it to the steering wheel._

_Gingerly biting her lower lip, she pressed down on the gas pedal and increased the speed of the car._

_As darkness fell and enveloped the trees, she only felt even more naked then she had already felt._

_She couldn't, wouldn't stop driving, not of her own free will…she couldn't afford to. She needed to get away: her life was in danger…in harms way of being forfeited._

_A black car zipped past her, the windows tinted much darker than was normal. She felt a small fraction of relief as it zipped past._

_Her body jolted against her seat as her phone released a buzzing noise from its place beside her. Quickly she grabbed the phone, desperately needing talk to someone. "Unknown" glowed at her in the dark confines of her car. Hesitantly she answered it._

_Her voice left her lips shaky and strained. "Hello?"_

_A quick breath left her lips and then a maniacal chuckle reached her ears._

_The phone call cut off and her breaths left her sharply. Just as she was setting down the phone, it chimed at her. Quickly she glanced at it and couldn't make out the blurred name. She answered it and a male voice spoke to her, worry and panic lacing his tone. Through sobs and shaky breaths she could only manage in that moment to say two words. "Help me." The voice sounded muffled and she simply uttered an, "I'm scared."_

_The crunch of metal caused her to focus on what was in front of her more intently._

_A dark figure hunched on the car's hood._

_Her heart rate increased as she he heard her name being called. However, like being under compulsion, she was unable to focus on the person on the phone and only on what was in front of her._

_Dark emotions emanated from the figure before her._

_Her shuddering shook her body and as the figure lifted its head, the face blurred except for the disturbingly crooked grin with sensual lips parted as sharp canines poked past the upper lip._

_The glass shattered and she instinctively took her hands off the wheel to cover her eyes. A cold, slick hand gripped her wrist. It slid down to her fingers and tugged at the phone in her hand. She swore she could hear the yells of her name and then she heard the car screech followed by a thump. _

_As she peeked through a space in her shield of arms she saw the car begin to tip over._

_Her hands slumped against her sides and the car flipped fully._

_Panic made choked breaths leave her as the car rested and she heard the creaking of metal and footsteps. Instantly she clawed to free herself from her seat belt and when she couldn't, she grasped the ceiling and tried to push herself free. Pain echoed through her muscles with every movement. She felt weak, cold and exhausted._

_The loud, echoing footsteps stopped and with a creak the car flipped over__. __She__ found herself slumped, almost upright against a damp body. She found she couldn't hear the owner of the voice speaking, but she knew whoever had her trapped was speaking by the rumble she felt emitting from his chest._

_As if she could mentally hear what he was saying, she stayed quiet._

"_Hello, ah, you must be the boyfriend of the lovely girl I have here... Ah, I wouldn't insult me if I were you…I hold a precious life in my hands. She's doing fine, I'm here to sadly to inform you she is unavailable at the moment…could you call back? Good boy, see you then…bye!" She screamed and kicked as he tried to hoist her over his shoulder. A soft material that carried a fragrant, earthy, pungent scent was forced over her mouth and she instantly felt dizzy. A beep reached her ears and she felt herself this time being lazily hoisted over a muscular body._

_The last thing she could remember seeing or hearing was the creak of the car before it exploded into flames._

_Instantly she blacked out._

_When she returned to consciousness she found herself in a torn up clearing. A tall fire blazed in front of her. Dark cloaked figures stood around the fire and bloodied, mangled bodies were piled to the side haphazardly._

_A figure covered in shadow all except for the lips and the skin below that region were visible. She couldn't make out color, as if she was color blind, but she saw hair fall into the person's right eye._

_The voiceless figure with the blurred features coaxed her. "Wakey, Wakey"_

_Fangs peeped out again and he chuckled sinisterly._

_She felt panic taint her bloodstream._

_He laughed again and she saw her cellphone as it was lifted to where she assumed his ear was. "Hello again, so nice to chat with you for a second time." She swore she could hear anger in the voice that was passing through the phone. She heard her name and instantly she focused, trying to listen more._

"_I'm having fun with your __**girlfriend**_ _here. I must say she is such __**great**_ _company." She heard the maniacal laugh again. "Ouch, no need to be touchy…I'm simply having fun with her... Watch your tone. Like I said, her life is in my hands, and I will do whatever the hell I want…you can't do a damn thing about it._

"_Let me show you how much fun we're having."_

_A snarl reached her ears and something cut into her skin at the side of her neck. White hot heat burned her from the inside, screams painfully tore her dry as sandpaper throat and hot tears poured onto her cheeks. Her body stiffened from the amount of pain burning her from the inside._

_Instantly the pain subsided as she felt the sharpness leave her skin and she heard a voiceless, maniacal laugh._

_She blacked out again._

_For a third time she came to and saw blurry eyes gazing at her. The color filled and she saw red eyes and huge pupils staring at her in delight. Fangs protruded from behind the lips that were forming a dark grin._

_She noted that her body felt more exhausted (if even possible), and she felt warm liquid seeping down the right side of her neck._

_Something warm and exotic tasting dropped onto her lips, weakly her tongue darted out to taste the strange liquid. Like raindrops a few more fell until something was shoved at her and fingers probed at her throat. The pressure forced her to unwillingly begin to swallow the strange tasting liquid._

_Muffled protests left her weakly and she heard the voiceless sinister voice speak again, the words echoing in her head. "God, her blood tastes __**so **__good."_

_After a moment the voiceless male spoke again. "Sadly, we must part here. However, as a parting gift I'll let you try to speak to her for the last time." Cool hard plastic or metal was thrust by her ear and she heard her name being called frantically and things she couldn't understand reached her ears._

_The object was taken away from her as the male spoke again. "Listen to her say goodbye!" He laughed and then warm breath tickled her right ear. He murmured, "Now...Say goodbye."_

_In a flash white hot heat in the form of pain blazed inside of her like a volatile fire. It elicited a scream from her as she heard a laugh and everything blurred together._

_She saw his hands enclose on the cellphone's small form and a squeak of metal drifted from it as he dropped it to the ground._

_She heard a heavy stomp and silence._

_Except for the twin pools the color of __**blood,**_ _everything blurred and she heard laughing all around her._

_With a last strangled cry, everything went quiet and dark._

* * *

Thunder caused her to jolt at the sound, immediately returning to the present.

Detached, she gazed out the window, running her hand down the glass. Unconsciously tears synched with the movement as they rolled down the flesh of her cheek in gentle rivulets.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this new fanfiction of mine. **_

_**Again, I'd like to give thanks to the beta reader of these chapters on here: Expressionista.  
**_

_**Until the next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Awaiting His Return

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Vampire Diaries, the book series nor the T.V. series. Or the the entire fandom in anyway, L.J Smith and the creators of the show own both and L.J. smith is the proper creator of the entire series. **_

_**Summary: She has a demon inside of, eating her from the inside. She needs saving before she becomes one of the worst things she would hate to ever turn into. Who will save her?**_

_**Author's Note: I simply hope you enjoy this new chapter.  
**_

* * *

The air around her changed and as she focused on her sullen reflection, the still damp tear tracks stood out. She felt ashamed at herself for letting such an emotion creep up at her like that, she hated to feel fragile and weak all the time, rather she at the moment was in no mood to tolerate weakness, her own weakness in particular.

Quickly she wiped them away with the back of her hand, just as the door creaked open.

Not turning around her voice drifted from her lips distantly. "Yes?"

A swish of material announced the movement of the person. A soft, shy female voice reached her ears as she idly drew random patterns onto the window seat's surface. "Miss Blaise has sent me over to escort you to your…feeding practices."

She sighed and firmly answered the servant. "I do not require a feeding today, thank you. Please tell Miss Blaise that."

With soft clunks she felt the servant girl hesitate before leaving the room quietly and quickly.

Her throat began to itch and throb with a dull ache at her disappearance.

Yes, she admitted it…she needed to feed but she wasn't up to it.

She was simply waiting for _him_.

If it took the whole week she would wait, because then she could prowl and hunt her prey…she enjoyed hunting with him.

She loved the _hunt_. It was exhilarating, a rush of adrenaline stabbing you and tainting your bloodstream. Adrenaline made you do crazy things…a vampire with adrenaline pumping fast and heavy through their body was very strong, and possibly lethal depending on the situation.

She gathered herself and headed over to one of the extremely comfortable chairs nearby the fireplace in the grand library.

Yes, this was a library with tall shelves upon tall shelves of books, a special ladder set to move and make the task of grabbing a book at the tallest point less of a feat.

The library was accented in dark colours; black, navy blue, midnight blue and dark browns.

Mostly it was accented with black.

This place was a calm sanctuary at times.

As she plopped into the plush, Victorian style single chair she gazed into the blazing fire.

A clink sounded as she fingered the chain of her Siberian tear necklace inset firmly with lapis lazuli stones.

Kicking up her feet and laying them languidly over the armrest of the chair she lifted right hand and tilted her gaze. The ring on her finger glinted with silver accents; a lapis lazuli stone embellished with a single initial of her first name was set into the silver band.

_E _

Was the single letter inscribed onto the stone's surface.

As she brought up her other hand she examined all the other rings she adorned, on the finger just after her thumb. A strange sort of opal like, chrysoprase ring shone with inner mystical power…strong magic.

A special tattoo was embellished and written into her flesh. It was one of intricate knots with moons and a black panther stretched onto the expanse of the single ringed finger – close to the top.

It never faded…and if she were to skin the finger the tattoo would stay and return just like unwritten plain flesh would. It had become part of her flesh; it had been imprinted on her. Of course the tattoo held magical properties, especially because of the ink that was used to create the design.

It was yet aother thing along with a few enchanted rings Blaise created for her.

With a sigh her hands dropped down as she stared at the ceiling.

_Bored._ Her fingers drummed against the surface they were laying on.

Abruptly the fire roared and blazed in time with the creak of the door.

Clicks of what she assumed were heels echoed off the walls and into her ears, her fingers stopped there ministration "Blaise." She simply murmured the name of the woman who she knew stood in front of the fireplace, before her.

"You have to feed." She stated simply.

Slowly her eyes lifted to gaze at the woman before her, arms crossed and a single arched brow. Black tresses spilled in soft waves down to end just at her ribs, the dark tresses framed soft porcelain skin. Brown eyes were practically painted the colour of golden fire, reflected inner flames that burned inside of this woman's body. Red lips were set into a frown as the forehead - on her soft heart shaped face – creased.

Her body shifted, making Elena take in Blaise's attire a black La Garçonne - Staerk Lace Greenwich Dress, it was similar to a tank dress. She adorned a smoky gray Rick Owens leather jacket; the collar was folded out long. Her legs were sheathed in black spiral patterned lace leggings and black open toed black pumps with open sides and ring like hoops set into the square like leather front piece, they were Alexander Wangs. A multiple long chained necklace with pendants and a black cross finished off her dark outfit.

For someone so petite, Blaise packed a powerful witch kick of her own. Blaise's witch fire blazed in her fire like eyes.

With a sigh she answered her back. "No, I don't have to feed Blaise…"

"I don't believe you, it's almost been a week and you haven't fed since…" She just shook her head at Blaise's words.

"I want to hunt…" She drifted off only to pick up again.

"I want to hunt with _him_…So its fine, I can wait." She ran her fingers through her hair.

A hand curled around the one wrist that was relaxed, she saw Blaise's face near hers with a cool unreadable expression written onto the planes of her face. "No it's not fine because…I don't want you to starve yourself and torture yourself while you wait. The last thing we need is you to turn into a starved vampire, all crumbly, ashen and still, too weak to move. Just feed a little please?"

A humourless laugh left her lips. "No. That won't happen, Blaise. Trust me I'm _fine._"

She heard a sharp sigh and the click of heels as she gazed into the fire. "Fine...if you say so." The creak of the door announced her leave.

With her own little sigh she got up and walked over to the island beside the chair with decanters of alcohol. Removing the crystal top, the sweet scent drifted to her nose.

Licking her lips she poured the drink into a crystal glass, shaking out her mane and as she closed the decanter she sipped at the crystal glass.

The delicious warm liquid of Scotch burned down her throat and made her body flush pleasantly.

She needed the burning feeling, the alcohol…it helped her in so many ways.

Plopping down into the soft plush seat, her mind was filled with emotion of missing _him_.

It had been six days and she had a few hours to go without_ him_. He had told her that he had to simply leave for a week. It was a relief that he would be here soon, right in the morning of the brand new seventh day.

She wished he didn't have to go though, because really and truly she wanted to at the time for him to remain with her at the grand estate.

He was one of the few she had begun to trust and to feel this way about him, since her change. It was like that vampire switch was flicked on halfway. To anyone else she was basically...a cold _bitch._

On top of that her memories were at times disjointed and difficult to conjure up visually or even fully.

Her memories had been…messed up, screwed around with.

Probably with compulsion which made her mad, because she didn't like the thought of her being compelled with. Even though she partook in that practice. When it came to her memories, her full memories being messed up with…the idea didn't sit well with her.

Though two twin cerulean eyes burned behind the lids of her closed eyes, they burned with a like a wild fire in her dark tainted mind. After awhile she got the stirring of dark anger and betrayal towards those beautiful cerulean crystalline eyes and she didn't know why. She could only remember everything properly until up to the first day of returning to school since the death of her parents and then separately she had a strange memory of a wicked woman that looked like her physically which scared her.

_Katherine._

What she could gather from her screwed up memories was that she was her doppel ganger. That was the only label that sprang to her mind when her face drifted to the recesses of her dark mind._  
_

She simply gulped a considerable amount of the amber liquid.

Tapping her fingers on the armrest, she digged deeper into her thoughts.

Darkened memories, tinged with violence entered her mind that switched the course of her thoughts slightly.

Memories of...That night, that horrible night.

The night of her _change_.

The night of the end of _one _life and the rebirth of her _second._

A shiver attacked her body, which only elicited a curse from her.

_Bad memory…_

Her body began to twitch with boredom so she did something stupid which was gulping down the alcohol in her glass and disposing of the glass properly until later use.

Sitting on a long length couch in the room - also placed by the fireplace - she laid against its length slowly and got comfortable amongst the few pillows strewn across the couch and wrapped herself in the midnight toned afghan.

The alcohol was doing its job as well as putting her to sleep, which was quite convenient for her right now.

Her eyes fluttered closed, opening then closing slowly until she was pulled under.

* * *

She felt herself, her mind surface above the dark recess of sleep by a sensation…a strange sensation she had no name for well at least through a sleepy hazed filled mind. Warmth trailed down the side of her face – from her forehead to the end point of her neck.

As her eyes opened and was met with a blurry face looming over her, she tried to focus in on the unknown figure. Except it seemed her mind wished to taunt her because she saw a flash of cool, dilated blue eyes and crimson tainted the sclera, the whites of the eyes vanished. Fangs peeked through the parted lips and darkened veins covered the skin underneath the eyes.

Fear slammed into her and she felt the panic begin to well up like a coil in her body.

Her first instinct was to let out a scream or too attack and go into survival but she bit the feeling back like usual.

Soft emotion streamed into the hypnotic, rich, velvety, sensual voice as it called her name. "Elena."

Instantly, the mirage shattered at the sound of the voice speaking her name.

* * *

_**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**P.S. if you want to see Blaise's look visually look at this page: http (:) (/) www dot polyvore dot com (/) gothic (_) lace (_) legging/ set (question mark) id (equal sign)6644725**_

_**There is no spaces and there are in brackets but whats inside of them are part of the website link. **_

_**Anyways until next chapter!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3: Nightclub Reunion

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Vampire Diaries, the book series nor the T.V. series. Or the the entire fandom in anyway, L.J Smith and the creators of the show own both and L.J. smith is the proper creator of the entire series. **_

_**Summary: She has a demon inside of, eating her from the inside. She needs saving before she becomes one of the worst things she would hate to ever turn into. Who will save her?**_

_**Author's Note: A new chapter, this message is short and sweet!**_

_**I hope you like this chapter!  
**_

* * *

Like looking through foggy glass, the mirage shattered and melted away as her sharpened eyesight focused and the planes of the familiar face brought a coy smile to her face.

Two twin pools of exotic colours peered at her.

Blue with green weaving and swimming together; like an ocean it was almost half blue half green…literally. The colours were blended into a vibrant blue - green at some parts but mostly the eye was made up separately with blue and green blended together. They were like a sea of green and blue intricately and beautifully weaved and crafted together.

With outstretched fingers she lazily brushed her fingers across the smooth, creamy toned skin and over the eyes that fluttered closed as she ran over them. Upwards her hands ascended through silky soft and smooth dark, midnight tresses which were cropped at the base of the nape. A few tendrils fell into the vibrant eyes as she ran her fingers through the tendrils once more before, brushing the tips of her fingers down to edge of the lips.

Gently she traced the sensuous lips that were parted slightly, warm air drifted over her flesh in the moment of her ministration.

As she pulled her fingers away, abruptly she felt a single finger gingerly trapped between teeth. Hot air caressed the exposed flesh as she felt the teeth gently slide down the tiny body part and to the tip of the finger which was when she felt the nip of a gentle bite. A tiny dot of warm liquid welled from the little wound.

Her body flushed at the action and she fluttered her lashes as her finger was left to the cold air with a flick of a warm tongue on the bite.

Her coy smile widened and she looked up and into the being's eyes before her that called to her. "Welcome back, I've missed you Sin."

His name fit with his entire being…he was _sinfully_ appealing.

That's why he was _Sin_.

Lean and _well_ muscled sheathed in midnight tones.

Midnight blue button up shirt sheathed his upper body, paired with a black blazer with half of the silver buttons, buttoned up. Black classy jeans sheathed his lower body and his feet were booted by black boots. A silver stud ornately shaped into a silver wolf glinted in his ear. The wolf matched the special – like her own - tattooed black wolf with an electric blue scar across the bridge of the nose and reaching up to forehead. Ocean blue eyes and sulphurous green mixed into the depths on his finger stood out against the black. It was placed just before the finger that bore the Lapis Lazuli Ring with _S_ on it.

Sin's lips upturned into a smirk that she felt she had seen on someone else. Slightly chilled fingers slid to stroke the side of her face and run through her tresses.

Sensuous lips parted as a rich, husky, velvety voice with sultry undertones poured out smoothly like rich honey. "I know…I've missed you too, _very_ much so in fact. Also what's this about you not feeding for the entire week?"

Her eyes averted from his eyes and locked onto his lips. "I've been waiting for you…I find it more fun to hunt with you…anyways we haven't gone hunting together in months. I wanted to have a little night out on the new town."

His smirk grew and his voice drifted out again. "I know I've been busy with _things _and dealing with stuff since moving to Mystic Falls. Now that I'm free…we can go hunting, I haven't fed either since early morning yesterday."

He leaned over from his kneeled position and she shivered at the feeling of warm breath tickling her ear as he whispered huskily. "Though… I bet you must be _ravenous_."

Elena whispered back. "You guessed right."

He leaned away.

In a blur she was up and on her feet beside him. Sin's hand was held outstretched to the side. She took it and in that instant they blurred to their destination.

* * *

Music poured through the speakers and poured through the metal frame and glass of the vintage midnight blue 1967 Chevy Impala as they ripped down the road. The car had been fixed in a way that it could go satisfyingly fast.

Loud raucous laughter filled the confines of the car, blending in with the music that was playing. Elena looked up and into the mirror to see the occupants that filled the back seat.

_Keary_ was punching and goofing around with his friend who mirrored his tactics. Dark red auburn strands fell just a little over a dark brow from the short bangs that set off his haircut which was one or two inches longer than his ear. Iced violet eyes fringed with dark, thick and long lashes were shining bright with excitement. His lashes reflected soft gray shadows onto his soft almost creamy porcelain pallor. A silver tiny hoop – in his right ear - crafted with intricate designs shone in synch with his silver chain which had a Lapis Lazuli crafted into the shape of a fang attached to the metal. She spotted his ring with his first initial embellished onto the stone's surface.

All of her kin possessed the rings; at least any in her group did, with additional Lapis Lazuli inset accessories.

The song switched and she could sense Keary's excitement increase.

Keary's half dancing body was sheathed in an electric blue knit sweater, a simple European leather jacket, stone washed, smoky black jeans with fashionable tears. His feet were sheathed themselves in his usual black boots.

Keary could look deceivingly delicate when in fact he was well muscled and very strong.

The male named Ambroas beside him retaliated with a playful punch in the arm as he flashed super white teeth at him. He started bobbing to the music with Keary, boyish grins gracing their faces. Blonde strands fell from the collective of dirty blonde strands, dark at the top and practically silver blonde with hints of gold at the bottom, ending just at his nape. Poison green eyes shone bright with mischievousness. Ambroas' slightly olive toned skin glowed with warmth and amusement.

The swish of his smoky gray blazer, simple black v-neck sweater, dark brown slacks and extremely dark brown boots drifted to her ears as she caught the glint of a simple stud in his left ear, black onyx glimmering and the white silver glimmering of the enchanted moonstone pendant carved into the shape of a crescent moon that was held up by a black leather cord.

Beside Ambroas was a golden brunette male with a neat buzz cut and light golden toned skin. Baby blue eyes flecked with golden brown gazed sideways to the dark scenery outside the car window. He wore a simple, crisp, white button up t-shirt with a black clingy sweater. Paired off with it were matching black jeans and black boots. Two fiery bloodstone stud earrings were placed in his right ear; an enchanted moonstone ring set in silver was wrapped around his middle finger. His huge headphones hung around his neck loosely as he was lost in his thoughts. Keary spoke his name and he turned and gazed at him as his lips gently moved. _Corm_ Keary had called him, which was short for Cormac.

In that instant the car swerved and she shifted a little, glancing at Sin's face illuminated by the glowing reflections from the dashboard. Elena took in note the corners of his lips were upturned into a mischievous hinted crooked smile. Her face broke out into a lighter version of the mischievous smirk Sin was currently adorning.

Elena's eyes drifted out to the dark filled scenery just aside.

Her throat began to burn and ache with dull throbs. Her gums aching and she clenched the fingers resting on her leg in an attempt to push back her hunger.

Gratefully before she knew it, the car halted in its movement and the purr of the car quieted. Stepping outside she spotted the girls of her group.

_Blaise _was chatting with a fiery red head; the strands were like untamed flames as they tumbled down to her waist in ripply waves. Bright bamboo green eyes were flashing, cat-like as always. She adorned a loose Lapis Lazuli pendant and matching ring. She was sheathed in a deep violet loose corset dress, a loose black cardigan draped over her. Her feet sheathed in black combat boots, and lightening patterns woven into the nylon's material's surface in lightly dusted silvery tones. Her head tilted back, a wave of her flame tresses tossed back in unison while she let out a tinkling laugh. Her head snapped to the side as the female beside her that was quite petite in stature called her name.

_Ciera._

The girl that had called her name was delicate and sweet looking when in fact she had quite a bit of power to her disposal. Witch fire burned in her soft gray toned blue eyes. A Lapis lazuli carved locket hung around her neck and as she pushed back loose Carmel brown strands from her side ponytail, the glint of a Lapis Lazuli ring caught her eye.

Her short, petite body was sheathed in black wool stockings, dark gray leg warmers, brown boots reaching almost to the region of her knee and a yellow slip dress with zippers at the sides and at the front. She adorned a light brown cardigan and a matching long wool scarf that hung loosely from the side of her neck.

_Khiara _to others would probably be viewed as a mere cross breed but she happened to be a mix of a witch, her mother a witch and then Khiara herself a vampire…well since she had been turned. Vampire plus Witch meant that inside that tiny body, held a large, powerful and lethal package.

Elena glanced away and then glanced back when she spotted Keary running goofily towards Ciera. He haphazardly wrapped his arms around her as she laughed at his goofiness.

Ambroas followed after Keary except he practically toppled Blaise over. Cormac seemed to be the only subdued one from the two goofy males, though he displayed his happiness at seeing his tiny vampire – witch by grinning happily and hugging her gently. It was cutesy gesture as Khiara was petite and Cormac, lean and five inches taller then her 5'1'.

Elena as she exited the car and headed to her friends, felt an arm snake around her waist which caused her to lean in more to the muscled figure by her side. A musky, woodsy, sensual aroma emitted from like some sort of cologne. She felt herself intoxicated by such a simple yet deliciously, delectable scent that was _Sin_. A sharp breath of pleasure passed her lips as she quickly nipped her bottom lip.

Steadily they walked to the front doors where a bouncer was stationed; his face taut in what she assumed was supposed to be a look of arrogance and intimidation.

Keary jumped ahead and grinned at them all as if to say. _'I've got this one guys.'_

Keary confidently strutted up to the bouncer, not caring who he butted in front of, or cut off. They all halted their movements when they caught up. Elena being second in line behind Keary heard and saw practically _everything_.

Keary grinned and spoke in casual tones to the big, muscled man in front of them who only spoke straightforwardly and in authoritive tones. "Name?"

"Keary." He stuffed his hands in his pockets as the man looked at the list.

After a minute he shook his head once and answered back harshly. "Not on the list, this place today is reserved. It's a private party so I suggest you hit the road."

Keary challenged him. "Excuse me? I'm not going anywhere 'cept in there."

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, or I will have to make you leave." Keary chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh, I'm not leaving…" His voice drifted off as words poured out of his lips calm and persuasively, with hypnotic tones.

_Compulsion. _

She knew not just by the sound of his voice but by the vacant, servant awaiting their master's order expression on his face. "You are going to let my friends and I inside. As soon as we are in you won't remember this encounter and when we leave you won't even care or remember. Understand?"

The bouncer's head tipped into a curt nod, while he slowly repeated Keary's compulsion command.

As the door opened for them, just before Keary entered he grinned back them and they slipped inside.

The scent of warm, sweaty bodies packed with sweet, sweet, delectable, seductive blood drifted to her nose. Her gums ached intensely and her throat throbbed in unison at the feeling.

God was she _thirsty_. Elena couldn't wait until she could sink her fangs into soft flesh like a knife through butter…quick and clean.

With cat-like grace she loped over to the bar, - dark and lit with neon lighting, coloured fluorescents and backlighting - pushing and pressing past warm, writhing bodies. The hearts beating all together in unison to the - song currently playing - intense, sweet beat held an individual, hypnotic melody.

She sat at the barstool close to Sin's own, the others had spread out. The girls were at the bar while the guys had left in their usual pack like group and were probably somewhere in the area doing devilish things.

As the bartender walked over to Sin, she looked away at the girls who had already begun in their consumption of alcohol.

As soon as the bartender headed over to her she rang out her order, her first choice of alcohol, she'd start out easy and slow. Then order something she really had been itching to try.

The bartender placed the tiny glasses in front of her, her eyes focused onto the eight tiny shot glasses - two vodka, two tequila and the four Jell-O shooters - she found a grin break out on her face as she licked her lips, reaching for the first one. From a sideways glance she spotted Sin drinking crystal glass of strong smelling scotch.

As she knocked back a tequila shot, the girls sat beside her with tall drinks. Blaise sat beside her with a grin, sipping a _Magic Star, _Ciera with a _Blood and Sand_, Khiara with a _Sweetie_ cocktail.

Shot after shot as she revelled in the delectable burn that slid down her throat, to her very core. When she came to her last shot she signalled the bartender to come hither. When he arrived she rang out an order of Apple Passion one of her favourites, while in Europe she had practically only drunk a few beverages, Apple Passion had been one of them.

The bartender set one of her favourite before here.

Gazing at it she noticed the liquid inside was changing with the flame burning atop it, mixing the sugar inside. After a few minutes she blew out the flame and stirred the amaretto inside with the special spoon left behind. Discarding the spoon, she greedily drank the contents.

The sweet burn of the alcohol returned, this time it coursed through her entirely, flushing her body. Elena felt it burning through her veins, through her bloodstream, tainting her in a sinfully delicious way.

At the flush of warmth her body had just experienced, a pleasure filled sigh poured through her slightly parted lips as she consumed more of the cocktail.

Pivoting around in her seat to gaze through the darkened expanse, soft strobes of light weaving through the air, she felt the desire to be out on the already cramped dance floor.

After finishing the rest of her contents and taking in note the girls had finished their own, she hopped of the bar stool and followed the moving group to the barstool…that is before she winked and waved at Sin with a coy smile.

The melody changed and she found herself gracefully and sensually writhing herself to the new seductive beat. The sound vibrated form the huge speakers and poured through the air, filling her head with its beat. Elena's eyes fluttered closed as she further lost herself in the music's sensuality and hypnotism.

Though Elena found herself desiring to be in a European nightclub right now, they were more thrilling, more…more….simply just more.

However when her eyes finally opened and her head tilted back, lips parted, she spotted her _prey_.

With a mischievous smile - sultry tones lacing the simple gesture - she swayed towards the tasty candidate. Strawberry blonde hair fell into the male's sky blue eyes.

Licking her lips she strutted towards the male who was moving slightly. As she neared his sweaty, warm, blood rushing body she felt the stirrings begin. The demon inside beginning to claw its way out of its cage inside of her until necessary, it craved blood, needed it. The demon inside wanted the male and she was going to take him without remorse.

His eyes locked onto hers and she heard his heart rate pick up at the sight of her, glancing up through dark lashes, chocolate orbs smouldering with the fire of unknown hunger. Her coy, sultry smile widened at his reaction, his appeal to her. Over the loud music she spoke. "Hi there." His only response was a swallow and his pupils dilating as his eyes glazed over in a sheen of the beginnings of lust.

Getting nearer she whispered into his ears, resting both hands at his chest. "Let's go somewhere private." Her hands slid down to tense one at the side and as she pulled away he didn't object or try to run, he simply followed suit. This made her task easier and more enjoyable.

She led him through writhing bodies and out the back door.

As soon as they were in the mercy of the chilly air, she pushed him to the wall and devoured his lips with her own.

Seduce was always the first step, either that or compulsion or force, but the first two were the most quieter and subtle.

He seemed to be ravenous himself as he roughly kissed her.

Elena found it so funny how he was trying so hard to be dominant when in fact she was the dominant one, she had been letting him on…thinking he was the dominate one.

A moan of pleasure hummed through there joined lips; the demon blossomed inside of her as she broke the kiss and brushed her lips along the side of his neck.

**Tear into the flesh; drain him 'till he's dry, do it…satisfaction only awaits. **

Flicking her tongue over the soft flesh, her fangs cut through the gums pleasantly. Immediately she impaled her fangs through his skin, which elicited a started, strangled and pain filled cry form him, fear and shock mingling in the single cry out.

The male thrashed around and thrashed futilely. His actions only brought a smile to her face, she found him amusing.

Sliding out her fangs she grinned up at him, flashing fangs and a blood tinted teeth and lips. With blood dripping down her chin she glanced up at him and fluttered her lashes.

Fear only covered his face; she knew she looked like a demonic angel at the moment. The fact proved when he backed away and tried to run away, which irked her.

Roughly she grabbed his arm, in front of him. Elena forced him on his knees. "I need you frightened." Her voice was blank, uncaring for the situation she had forced on him.

Quickly twisted his arm, a crack like snapping sound bounced off the brick wall and into her super sensitive ears.

Bending down she uttered two words, with her demonic appearance and harsh tone. "I need you hopeless." In that instant she bent down and ripped her fangs into the side of his neck, enjoying the sweet, exotic taste of his life pouring down her throat.

His essence poured into her, joining her, bonding with her being…or undead being.

When Elena was done and she found she saw him still alive but hardly by anything, she snapped his neck and dropped his limp form.

Digging around in her pocket for a lighter, to burn his body with, and that vial of gasoline for situations like this.

Hearing footsteps, her body stiffened and she went into defensive mode. The scent of a vampire wafted to her nose, strongly. She could tell he was pretty old, very much so…older than her own years.

Wiping the dripping blood, leaving the blood staining her lips to rest there in their spot she pivoted and was met with the man that stirred that strange dark anger. Those astonishing crystalline cerulean blue eyes bore into her with that helplessly infuriating, blank expression that which was gracing the planes of his face.

"Katherine? The rich, velvety voice poured out in an emotionless tone.

* * *

**_Author's Update: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for the review, the subscriptions and favourites._**

**_Until the next chapter!_**

**_P.S. If you look through the google image section and type in M.A.K.O. eyes...you will see the colour of Sin's eyes!  
_**


	4. Chapter 4: And You Are?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Vampire Diaries, the book series nor the T.V. series. Or the the entire fandom in anyway, L.J Smith and the creators of the show own both and L.J. smith is the proper creator of the entire series. **_

_**Summary: She has a demon inside of, eating her from the inside. She needs saving before she becomes one of the worst things she would hate to ever turn into. Who will save her? The White or Black knight?  
**_

_**Author's Note: Whoa Episode 5 was...sad at times, especially with the Caroline - Mom situation. I am waiting to see some Damon and Elena moments, something big hopefully, I've seen cute, big Stefan and Elena moments...but I want to see a big Damon and Elena moment..it would be ****très intéressants...No?  
**_

_**Anyways onto the new chapter, the chapter that balances things out. (Yes I love my...even numbers it's like a tendency...an obsession of some sort? -cringe-) **_

_**P.S. I hope Elena isn't too out of character, along with any other character from the T.V. series starring in this chapter. If they are I apologize!  
**_

_**

* * *

**_The cool air descended onto him but didn't affect him whatsoever.

He was looking for the _perfect_ meal, the perfect pretty neck…the perfect morsel.

Damon strode past the nightclub with a stern looking bouncer trying to appear as if he was intimidating. The lights filtered through whenever the door opened and loud music drifted out to the night air.

His eyes flicked towards a group of people, no doubt trying to get into the club and it seemed like they were succeeding in their attempt. His eyes rested lastly on the brunette at the front stationed beside a dark haired male. Her hair fell in gentle rivulets, iron straight rivulets. The style of her hair was identical to Elena's, the posture and air surrounding her was something akin to Katherine but Elena at the same time.

He could have mistaken the girl for that… cold hearted _bitch _Katherine or…_Elena_.

Something he had been trying to repress for so long, rushed through him.

Clenching a fist he bit back the emotion and got himself internally under control.

He needed to keep himself under control…he couldn't lose himself again to _those _feelings again…Even if it meant flipping the switch, the dangerous vampire switch.

Blankly he looked away from the female figure that had captured his eyes previously and he began striding past human bodies on the dark streets as he walked around the side of the buildings.

As he walked in silence and scanned for the perfect, tasty looking morsel he stuffed his hands in his pockets casually. His throat and his body craved alcohol mainly to curb the blood lust, the desire to feed - even if it was only by the littlest of quantity - was there burning. It was like a prodding sensation in his mind, trying to coax him to skip feeding for now and just drink carelessly.

He licked his lips at the thought of the taste and feel of bourbon or even scotch burning down his throat in a delicious sort of pain.

Damon's thought process halted for moment as a tasty looking blonde sashayed past him, loose curls bouncing and spilling down onto her back, pretty green eyes full of spunk, full of attitude sparkling, tanned skin glowing. Legs, shoulders, arms and neck bare. The blonde was only clad in a mini skirt, tank top and high heels.

_Perfect._

Quietly he stalked the skimpy blonde. She kept increasing her pace little by little, he heard her heart racing furiously, pumping that delicious blood of hers furiously.

Adrenaline was coursing through her and her choice of either flight or fight was flight.

_Silly little blonde lamb. _

Damon enjoyed this little game of predator and prey, cat and mouse. He was getting amusement out of riling her up, instilling fear into her just before devouring her lifeblood.

When she darted through the dark alleyway full of unknowns hiding within the darkness, a smirk broke out on his face.

_What a stupid escape route._

Damon sauntered slowly, dragging out her fear filled torture. Just before the little blonde reached the dead end that awaited before her, he blurred towards her and spun her around. Her back gently hit the brick wall and he smirked up at her.

As the little sheep gazed into his eyes, fear and even lust filled the green depths. He could practically smell the desire radiating off of her trembling body. Even in fear this little female desired him, he could tell even without compulsion - by the way her eyes slightly glazed over and her pupils dilated - that she wanted him.

Craning his neck closer he dragged his lips down her neck and flicked his tongue, dragging it slowly across the side of soft flesh. A gasp of pleasure left her and his smirk widened as he ran his teeth over the path he had gone over just before.

Abruptly he went in vampire mode and flicked out his fangs, instantly slicing through the soft flesh.

Warm, sweet blood pooled into his mouth and gushed down his throat. Damon couldn't bit back the moan of pleasure that the feed brought him.

He kept drinking until he knew she was going to pass out. Retracting his fangs, just before the girl knocked out he compelled her, his pupils dilating and shrinking. "You won't remember this little encounter; you'll just think you fell down hard from drinking too much." As soon as he finished speaking the girl slumped and he put her body aside, near a doorway, the view blocked by huge dumpsters.

Getting up and licking away the traces of blood he strutted out of the alleyway, heading for the nearest and decent bar.

As soon as he entered the bar, he sat down and ignored everyone…save for the bartender, that is until he got his glass of bourbon and the bottle left behind for him.

Quickly Damon got to it and knocked back a good amount of bourbon, his goal to drink until….he wanted to stop, until he was satisfied.

So he sat there, silently…ignoring any female company because he wasn't in the mood. He wasn't even in the mood to call up the _sorority girls_. So the great _Damon Salvatore_ sat there alone, drinking until he was content.

_God am I turning into Stefan? _

_All broody and sulky?_

_Ew…_

With a sharp sigh he filled his glass and drank more.

Before he knew it, he felt buzzed…the alcohol wasn't getting to him yet, not fully anyway. However Damon was bored, so he got up and slapped down his payment and left.

He began strolling around, aimlessly hoping to find amusement. Suddenly after turning a few corners the brunette appeared again standing in the dimly lit alleyway he stood outside of, he couldn't see her face fairly well yet but he saw a unfamiliar strawberry blonde in tow, obviously lusting after this girl.

As he passed the two engaged couple, his sensitive nose picked up the scent of one of his kin, a vampire. Instantly he stiffened, the scent was familiar but…it was covered in that vampire scent.

He slowed his pace further that is until he got a glimpse of the female vampire's face. It was a short glimpse, but it was enough for him to recognize the person. The expression on her face was the same, so familiar.

A seductive expression full of sultry tones filled the planes of her face; the only different thing was the straight hair. It looked like the two were a in an intimate, heated make out session…which he knew was not the case.

His body was filled with weak stabs of love, anger and sorrow coupled with betrayal.

After so long, the _bitch _finally showed after breaking his heart.

All at the same time he had the impulse to, stake her, strangle her, gather her up in his arms and kiss her passionately, to show her how much he had hurt because of her, how much he had loved her.

Damon did none of those things; he just watched her drink the male dry, to the point of his demise.

She limply dropped his body and stiffened, tensely and swivelled around towards him.

Her brown depths tinged with the slightest bit of coldness and sparks of fire. He saw anger and annoyance stirring in those brown depths.

Her lightly blood stained mouth set into a defiant line and her face creased reflecting her anger and annoyance.

He took in her leather jacket, corset, jean and booted attire and felt something stirring inside of him.

_Damn, blood bond._

He hated that he had a blood bond with her, yet he couldn't fully bring himself to regret it _sometimes_. He admitted though a few times that the blood bond was a mistake. After having his eyes opened as much as they were now, he realized this fact.

Involuntarily with a blank face and an equally blank voice he uttered her name as if he was questioning her. "Katherine?"

As he stood in silence he saw something flit across the brown orbs.

* * *

That strange dark anger was intensified at the sound of her _doppel ganger's_ name.

It irked her to be called that for some reason…sure she herself was a _bitch _in her own way…but for some reason, she got the feeling that Katherine was in an entire class of being a different kind of _cold _bitch that she didn't want to be grouped into.

Narrowing her eyes she decided to play the part and try to fake being who he had called her. She would try and act like a different…sort of cold or colder bitch.

Genuine questioning and curiosity filled her tone. "You are?"

The vampire before her, she had to admit was delicious…but she wouldn't be easily wooed by his good looks, Sin could take this man easily in the good looking department. Anyways she wasn't just mainly easily attracted by just good looks; other things determined her _true, real_ feelings for a man.

She focused more onto the vampire standing before, who scoffed and had anger filling his features. Incredulity and sarcasm laced his tone. "Really, you don't remember me?"

Elena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Yes, I don't."

"The older, charming, hotter brother who you used for your own personal gain and then behind my back you slept with not just me…but my brother. Then you turned us both, feeding from us and then feeding us _both_ you're blood." His tone was venomous.

_Dude, are you ever cocky...you're not the only cocky male I've been around even if it's been for five seconds or longer…Sin's like this too but in a charmingly…turn on…flirty way._

_Rarely has it ever been annoying…so far._

_You're cockiness is anything but endearing right now…especially because I harbour this…this strange dark anger towards you for some reason…_

_I wonder if you're part of my past._

_What role do you play?_

Elena lifted her right hand and inspected her nails absently as she slightly shook her head. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

"That's funny because _Katherine_ _Pierce_ I haven't forgotten your manipulative, cold hearted bitch face. So what the hell are doing here in Mystic Falls?" Elena dropped her arms and sighed.

_So that's what her full name is._

Gazing into those piercing cerulean eyes Elena clucked her tongue before speaking. "Nothing."

"Doubt it. You always have plans." Elena frowned.

"Are you sure I always do…I mean I could have just came here to relax? Anyways, why do you care?" She rose a single brow questioningly.

He was silent for a moment before answering. "I went through so much _shit, _so much misery for you Katherine. I killed and bloodied my hands for you, then it turns out you weren't in the tomb…like Emily said, like you were supposed to be."

_What did this chick, do to this guy? _

_He sounds kind of whiny…it's annoying._

Sighing she tossed her hair back that fell into her eyes and over her shoulder before crossing her arms, adorning an expression of boredom, annoyance, indifference lacing her tone. "That was your choice, I didn't ask for you to try and free me. Don't blame me for the misinformation. It was really stupid for you to think that I wouldn't find a way or even try to free myself. Its all on you, your choices not mine."

The male looked dumbfounded and she even saw a flash of hurt that is until anger darkened his expression. In a blur she found herself against the wall near the dead body with vacant blue eyes staring up into the darkened abyss above. The grip on her arm tight and menacing, this vampire's eyes burned with blue fire an intense flame changing the colour of his eyes and making them a more vibrant cerulean crystalline colour.

His voice was full of tongue lashing malice as he spoke, his body tense. "You're a selfish bitch you know that." Elena knew she should be frightened but she wasn't that half flicked on vampire switch fixed that. Plus she had weapons, secret weapons, and powers in her arsenal that helped her defend and take down an aged vampire like the one before her. She was sort of….above a normal vampire, as were the others in the large group she was a part of.

_Thank god for witches' magic._

_The witches brew prevails and aids all._

His grip on hers tightened as she gazed into his eyes and his breathing quickened. "I hate you." He breathed out, his pupils dilating.

She _knew _that look.

Sin showed _that_ look many times to her.

The _desire_ filled look.

_Oh god…no, no…_

_Please don't tell me he wants to…_

_NO! DON'T YOU DARE!_

_You understand me!_

His eyes tilted down to gaze at her parted lips, horror striking her.

_NO! You bastard don't come closer to my lips or I will seriously bite you! _

_I will feed you so much vervain you won't be able to walk for months!_

Quickly she bit back her horror and pulled her arm roughly from his hold, elbow hitting the brick wall gingerly. Elena pushed him back and harshly spoke as he landed behind first onto the pavement, elbows propped against it, as he stared up at her with cerulean eyes blazing. "Don't you dare."

In a flash she grabbed his forearm and roughly twisted, kneeling so that she was practically eye level with him. "I don't know who you are but I'm not doing this with you. I'm annoyed and I'm the wrong person to piss off."

"Still don't remember me huh?" He laughed humourlessly, eyes fluttering closed every so often in pain as he groaned at the tight, tense hold on his broken, disjointed limb.

"No." Elena said blankly.

"Fine, I'll spill. Does the name Damon Salvatore jog you're memory?"

Anger coursed through her from some unknown place like white hot fire. Her hold on his limb tightened and he gasped gently, her vampiric sensitive hearing picking up the sound. She faked a look of realization as words poured past her lips sharply.

"Well Damon, It's been nice seeing you again…after so long. This is where we part ways." Roughly she picked him up by the collar and threw him against the wall, in an attempt to knock him out.

She didn't have any Vervain handy on her body so she made do with her vampiric strength. Knock him out was the prime goal and she knew she succeed as she saw his eyes shut and his breathing quiet, into a dull, soft noise.

Quickly she dragged the human body into an empty dumpster and poured a gasoline filled vial just before she set a match on the dead human male. She watched the body burn before producing another vial and sprinkling it over the now fragile soon to be ash body. The flames died instantly. When the wind would soon gently breeze onto the still form, the body would disintegrate into ashes and breeze through with the wind.

Giving a sideways glance to the vampire male still passed a thought spun in her mind.

_Who the hell is Damon Salvatore_?

She thought about the name as she walked over to the door and opened it to see Sin, in what looked like a passionate embrace. He turned and she saw him lift, his lips bloody as he grinned his vampire smile. The dark light concealing the two, it was easy to see with her quick sensitive, vampire eye sight.

Sin's lips ran along his pouted lips as he reached out for her.

Her body flushed and her silent heart seemed to animate and rush at the sight of him.

Slowly she swayed over and his grin grew as they held hands as they fed until the point of the girl's demise. Dropping the girl, and stepping to the side there lips met and she tasted the girl's life mixing with Sin's unique sensual taste.

After a few heated minutes she parted.

They drug the body out to the same dumpster and performed the same ministration she just previously performed. Elena glanced at the spot where Damon had been, but she found it vacant.

A frown on her face formed unconsciously as they walked back into the club.

The name of the vampire that had ominously disappeared rang in her mind.

_Damon…_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**THANK YOU everyone for the reviews, for simply reading, for subscriptions and favourites!**

**Until chapter five!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Flashbacks

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Vampire Diaries, the book series nor the T.V. series. Or the the entire fandom in anyway, L.J Smith and the creators of the show own both and L.J. smith is the proper creator of the entire series. **_

_**Summary: She has a demon inside of, eating her from the inside. She needs saving before she becomes one of the worst things she would hate to ever turn into. Who will save her? The White or Black knight?  
**_

_**Author's Note: This chapter is meant to be simple, sweet and somewhat short. Hint, Hint there will be big things happening in the next few chapters!**_

_**On with the story! (Hope you enjoy!) **_

_**Bonne lecture (Happy Reading!)**_

_**P.S Any pictures can be found on my profile under the A Demon Inside section.  
**_

* * *

Elena clamoured up the stone steps of the grand brick and stone like Victorian, castle mansion - set in the backwoods of Mystic Falls, tucked neatly in the area - with Sin's arm around her waist.

The slight physical exhaustion was being over weighed from the energetic feeling that was invading her body.

Stopping for a moment she glanced up from her spot leading to twin midnight toned doors with silver and silver toned brass knockers crafted into the shape of a single lion and a single wolf. A moon scar etched was into the surface of both the lion and the wolf's forehead. It shone a green – blue sapphire colour.

Opal glimmered in the thin ring where it's _oculi's_; its eye's scleras were firmly set into. Where the irises claimed their spot on the lion, a shiny lapis lazuli filled the hole of the ring of opal set around the right eye. The left eye's iris was crafted into a red garnet stone, the colour of blood.

The thin ring of the wolf's scleras was also opal, the right iris a sunset or fiery amber stone and the left a Tsavorite. The bared teeth peeking through black silver coloured lips were moonstone carved teeth.

All gemstones were set so firmly that it was difficult to forcefully or physically extract the stones; they had become melted into the silver. They had been even enchanted into staying that way no matter what unless the spell was removed or if the owner wanted them removed, he would be able to remove them himself.

Lazily Sin used the lion – brass knocker. There was a shuffle behind the dark door and then as it swung open. A man with an ear to ear grin stood before them.

Sin greeted the reddish mocha haired male with short spiky hair and emerald blue eyes dancing with inner devilishness. "Hey Clay."

A deep, husky voice emitted from the slightly shorter than Sin male clad in only black sweats and a simple gray t-shirt. "Hey Si, have a nice time?" He grinned and stood back, the slightly dim lighting reflected on the two Lapis Lazuli studs in his left ear and the vampire ring he adorned.

Clay was part of Sin's true or first group…the group he had left with on his 'special business trip'. Elena equally hung out with both groups. The difference between the two was _that_ Alpha group was full of old, old vampires like Sin. Sin was the oldest though.

"Yea we did." Sin grinned back and walked in after asking a simple casual sounding question. "So where are the others?"

"Out, most of them at a local bar…the others are out running around. I'm out to go run about myself." Clay crossed his arms and allowed the other ones to pass through and stream into different areas of the castle.

He nodded as he spoke. "Alright, have fun." Sin's grin transferred into a small smile as Clay nodded and exited the castle.

Elena suddenly felt the world shift underneath only to find seconds later that Sin had begun to carry her over her shoulder. A laugh bubbled past her lips at his action; he let out a small laugh in unison.

In a blur they flew up the steps and into their room. He gently placed her on their lacquered frame poster bed where her eyes wandered around their room as he got ready for sleep.

The drapes drawn back were made up of midnight blue and silver accents. The top sheet black satin underneath a thin midnight blue sheet and the bottom cover a simple matching black satin. The bottom pillows for nightime or regular sleeping were matching midnight and black satin pillows. The top were Elena's choice, black and midnight blue pillows with a silver crescent moon silhouette embellished onto the top set. A black chest with silver toned metal clasps and hinges was set at foot of the bed.

At each side were single lacquered night tables with a silver moon shaped clock. Elena's was digital with glowing blue text and Sin's a glowing green with blue analog numbers. Additional night lamps with black lace lamp and silver intricate designs woven into the surface were set beside the alarm clocks. Other lamps were of course strewn across the room.

Near the bed and the large, dark cherry wood doors that lead into the walk in closet, was a lacquered dresser. Near the window two chairs the small stone fireplace were accented in black and silver, the other one accented in midnight blue and silver. A plush pillow matching the top set on her bed was placed on the midnight coloured one, it had black lace at the fringes.

The large one way practically opaque window, almost one way seeing window had black themed drapes, and silver cords that drew back the curtains and a white marble window seat. On top of the stone mantle were a few books and various other things, like candles, diffusers and incense.

A black and blue lace agate toned changing screen with ornate designs was placed where the wall held a vacant area near the dresser and the walk in closet.

Another lacquered table was pushed against another free wall that had a black, red rose framed mirror set before the table, held various jewelery boxes and other things, along with a matching black vanity table seat.

Another set of opaque glass doors lead into the bathroom.

Which is where Elena excused herself to after Sin finished getting ready for sleep.

When she walked in, her eyes trailed around the room. To the white marble floor, the one way seeing window and the second, smaller white stone fireplace used usually in the winter for self pleasure.

A large black tub was set at the side and a recently modern glass shower set into the recently constructed white tile marble wall was draped with smoky black gray shower drapes for privacy.

Along the black marble counter were twin porcelain sink set in the middle with elegant looking faucets. Items were strewn neatly along the white marble ledges and below. A glass cabinet were set at the sides stopping just very close to the mirror firmly, and securely set into the walls. Other cabinets with crystal handles like the other were set were there was supposed to be empty wall space.

A spare table with matching black marble was set at the side nearby a midnight blue towel rack.

Empty jugs and basins were set on them.

Elena took a simple hot shower for what felt like an hour.

She simply let the warm water pleasantly cascade against her skin.

* * *

As Elena lay awake clad in her blue lace camisole top and blue lace boy shorts, she gazed across, through the window. Laid out before her was a pretty nightfall scene, silver moon suspended in the dark abyss tinged with navy blues and soft twinkling stars.

With a sigh of frustration she averted her gaze away form the mystical silver glowing moon.

Her gaze landed on the slumbering form beside her.

Her fingers gingerly brushed the crème pallor of his skin, over his closed lids. His lashes fluttered gently against the soft skin. His lip curved gently and unconsciously into a small, sleepy smile. Her fingers trailed through his slightly wavy midnight tresses.

His lips parted gently, a soft gush of air left his sensual set lips.

Warmth pooled at the endearing sight of his sleepy form.

God did she ever_ love_ him.

She always wondered why she was so easily open with him.

She remembered the first time they met.

Years and years after her memory loss.

* * *

_She spotted __**him**__ in the bar while she was spying for any good people to snack on, she was feeling peckish. _

_He was sitting there alone at the bar drinking strong scotch – she assumed by the smell emitting from it - on the rocks. His head swiveled in her direction where she was stationed at the pool table, bent over to take action._

_As she gazed upwards at him through dark, long, thick lashes a coy smile formed on her lips. He flashed her his white teeth; it was similar to a crooked grin. The simple gesture made her body lightly flush involuntarily._

_She averted her gaze when he tilted his head away, the edges of his lips still upturned into that devilish smile._

_Her chocolate brown tresses fell around her as she made her move, watching her play unfold. Slowly she set down her pool cue and sipped at her simple mix of rum and coke. _

_She held the glass to her lips for a minute, reveling in the taste of the contents of her drink, of the nice, light burn it wrought on her throat. Her bloodlust dissipated a little, to the point she could wait a while longer until her next feeding._

_A light rush of air alerted the presence behind her. She pivoted slightly as she gazed into intense, beautiful, exotic blue – green eyes. The blue and the green did not blend so much together, rather it filled the iris separately, so you could see both colours clearly._

_He held out a hand and introduced himself with a warm smile. "I'm Sin." _

_Her teeth ran over canines as she took his hand. At that instant electric shocks pleasantly zinged through her, electrifying the simple skin, to skin contact, making the feel of her own skin against his feel ultra sensitive. Softly she returned his self introduction. "Elena."_

_His lips were tilted into a cocky smirk full of amusement. Sin's eyes gleamed with mischievousness as his sensuous lips parted and an equally sensual, husky, rich as honey voice poured out in a casual tone injected with matching amusement. "What's a voluptuous beauty like yourself doing in a place like this?" A dark brow that matched with his midnight tresses rose in what she assumed was genuine curiosity._

_Elena's coy smile grew as she fluttered her lashes at him, she breathed in gently only too take in a mouth watering scent coupled with that unique scent her kin, vampires carried around. She even sensed this man was a vampire now that he was this close._

_Elena sensed he was one of the aged vampires that inhabited the world. _

_He probably already knew what she was, she got the feeling by the way he openly grinned at her.  
_

_Sin was grinning at her with a knowing look reflecting in his eyes. _

_She grinned back and spoke with a flirty tone. "Bored, hungry. Places like this are pretty easy to bag a meal, especially at night." She spoke low enough that only any other vampire would be able to hear the two._

_He spoke at the same level of volume as she. "Ah, so you've chosen the human blood diet, with all its freshy goodness…straight from the source." He flashed her a wider smile as he produced a pool cue. He uttered a soft 'May I?' to which she nodded and grabbed her own pool cue. _

_He organized a new game and set the drink, his fingers were elegantly curled around down in a safe spot on the pool table. Elena answered his first statement. "Well, blood banks can be troublesome…after awhile people notice. Plus it's cold and when heated up…it has a slight aftertaste. Fresh tastes better." _

"_Animal blood isn't…too appetizing either, plus it makes you weak." He grinned at her._

"_You make it sound like you've deviled in that area before." She rose a single brow as she made her move, consuming a good bit of the content left in her glass._

_He chuckled softly. "Let's just say…I've met someone who has and if they ever go back on human blood they'll have troubles. I'd rather build a tolerance to human blood; it makes it easier to stay under the radar."_

"_So what's you're story? What are __**you**__ doing in a place like this?" She questioned, totally curious._

"_I saw a voluptuous beauty and had to introduce myself. I have to admit I think she's stolen my heart on site." Elena shakily looked up through her lashes into blue – green eyes burning with a strange blue and green tinged flame. Her body only flushed further at his gaze and his words, she felt a tugging at her heart and something foreign shift in her._

_If Elena wasn't mistaken, she would swear that she was falling hard __**right now**__ for this male before. It was like she could read what was in his mind; sense what he was feeling so easily. She saw love burning in his eyes as he gazed at her with a cocky smirk. _

_Blushing she dropped her eyes as she shakily drained the remnants of her drink._

_He discarded his pool cue and neared her flushed form. His hands slid into place, at the sides of her face; his lips, mere inches away from meeting._

_She wanted this stranger to kiss her, hold her and she had no reason why she should feel this way to someone…she had just met. Especially with her special vampire switch turned on._

_His warm breath cascaded onto her lips and gingerly captured her own abruptly. A heat bomb sparked inside of her and exploded. It was like she could see into him, his very soul tinged with silver, midnight blue and shining, glossy bits of black, green and blue running through the omniscient thing like a life stream, like mystical ocean waves. She could feel the intense emotions running through him, filling him. She could __**see**__ Sin._

_When they parted finally he captured his hand, holding onto it with his own and leading her out the bar and into the dark expanse of a sky, the cool night air that didn't bother her. He held her close to his form as they walked off._

_

* * *

_A soft smile lit her face at the memory. He had been charming and his usual flirty, cocky sure self.

Elena found herself spacing out as she lay down, with closed eyes. She snugly fit herself by Sin's sleeping form.

* * *

_Too weak open eyes, the dark abyss that was the sky was placed before a full moon shining in the corner with mystical silver pulses of glow. _

_A shooting star passed by in the sky in a hurry. _

_Her body shivered and in turn a gasp of pain left her lips at the slight movement. Elena's whole body was sore and she felt her life pooling around her helplessly. _

_She knew what was in store for her. _

_**Death**__._

_She was going to die here, now. _

_She had a feeling that she would in someway die. _

_At the same time, she found some mental and slightly emotional peace in her dying, in her upcoming death. _

_In death there was some sort of peace, she wouldn't have to deal with the troubles that fate had granted her with ever since her world tipped upside down, her life changed.  
_

_A tickle racked her throat and rough cough emitted from her, blood spilling onto her lips as she grimaced in pain and disgust._

_Her eyes fluttered closed for what she fuzzily thought was a second._

_Abruptly her eyes snapped open to gaze into a night, morning tinged sky. The sun almost risen enough that its rays would hit her body. _

_An itchy feeling racked her entire body, she wanted to run and hide in a shady spot but she couldn't even move a muscle. _

_So she laid there for what felt like ever, until she heard the clomp of boots and a shadow enshrouded face lean towards her. _

_Through blurred vision she saw this person lift their wrist to their lips and thrust it against her own. Her mouth instinctually slackened and parted to let the strange, exotic tasting liquid stream into her mouth and down her throat. Quickly the wrist was removed, and she felt herself be carried over and set down on rough, hard wooden stump under thick shade, of thick forest._

_Strength returned to her gently but she knew she would still die; whatever this person had given to her had not been enough because she felt herself draining away. _

_Her vision blacked out once more before she found herself sitting upright against a tree's base. A human figure was kneeled limply before her, neck bare and beckoning her. _

_An urge that was foreign to her body, invaded her and her throat burned in response, her gums ached as well. _

_She crawled over to the still form, taking in note it was a blank, faced male, his eyes equally vacant. _

_Warm blood rushing, heart beating reached her ears and caused her to gasp in need. Quickly she instinctually placed her lips at his neck and flicked her tongue out to taste the skin. Sighing in pleasure she ran the tips of her teeth over the spot, feeling a change in her. _

_Her lips parted as sharp fangs were freed from the skin prison and pierced through soft flesh. Sweet, delectable liquid poured into her mouth. No one was with her, or that she could sense so she ended up draining the body dry. _

_Pulling away, as she looked at the dead male body limply hunched over, she almost cried out. Horror invaded her at her bloodthirsty action._

_However as quickly as the horror entered her she pushed it aside for now leaving it to be dealt with later._

_Right now she needed to be strong. _

_Slowly she got up and brushed the dust off of her and gazed into the once again tinged night sky. _

_She would have to figure stuff on her own, because she was on her own right now. _

_No one to help her._

_

* * *

_Elena jolted awake with a sharp gasp, realizing she had been dreaming.

With a slight shiver she brushed off the dream memory.

Her eyes focused on Sin, who was thankfully still asleep.

Out like a light as the saying goes.

Elena breathed a sigh of relief as she ran her fingers through her hair.

_God, what's with all these flashbacks?_

_I mean I know I am curious about my past, but I feel scared…an emotion I don't want to feel. _

_I can't it's a weak emotion, I need to be strong…I like life as it is now. _

_I don't want any complications._

_Especially if I don't know what my past was like._

_I do wonder though…_

_I have the feeling I need to know though, its essential that I do. _

_So all at the same time…I want to know but I don't._

_I don't want to feel like this anymore, having that pathetic scared feeling, the indecisiveness about this thing._

_Maybe I should ask if V or Blaise has some spell, to fix this…_

The dam that held back other thoughts broke and gushed into her mind.

The thought she focused on the most centered on…_Damon Salvatore._

The mysterious man that was somehow intertwined with her doppel ganger…more questions on him sprang to mind now.

She gingerly sat upright and huddled her knees over to her, the blanket sliding of haphazardly from half of her form.

_Who are you Damon Salvatore?_

Her eyes slid closed in sync with the soft gush of air that passed her lips.

Who was Damon Salvatore the man with the bespelling crystalline cerulean eyes.

She ran her fingers through her hair again.

Why did she get the stirrings of dark anger towards the stranger?

She needed to at least know that.

Slipping out of her bed gently enough that she wouldn't wake Sin she opened the door and walked through the dark hallway. Her ultra sensitive eyes adjusting quickly to the darkness. She kept walking until she reached a dark mahogany door.

A flicker of dim light from underneath the door glimmered and the door swung open revealing a slender female with slightly wavy blood red hair cropped into a soft flippy, long pixie cut. Her eyes that glimmered softly were of an iced blue frosty colour. Her naturally pink tinted lips were parted slightly as she crossed her pale skinned arms that were not covered by her silk robe that had silver and red flowers and a few flames embellished onto the silk surface.

A red brow rose in silent question.

A simple phrase left Elena's lips softly. "Vesper, I need you're help."

* * *

**_Author's Note: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as boring and corny as it may have been -cringe - I hope it hasn't been so corny it's sickening!  
_**

**_Anyways thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews and subscriptions and favorites. _**

**_Until Next Chapter!_**

_**À bientôt (Bye for now!)**_

_**P.S. The picture of the castle can be found at my profile.  
**_


	6. Chapter 6: Another Stranger

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Vampire Diaries, the book series nor the T.V. series. Or the the entire fandom in anyway, L.J Smith and the creators of the show own both and L.J. smith is the proper creator of the entire series. **_

_**Summary: She has a demon inside of, eating her from the inside. She needs saving before she becomes one of the worst things she would hate to ever turn into. Who will save her? The White or Black knight?  
**_

_**Author's Note: Short and sweet, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**_

* * *

Silence rang through the air before Vesper broke it with a soft voice. "What's the matter…are you okay?"

Vesper's eyes scanned Elena to make sure she was physically alright. Elena noticing this tried to clear things up. "Yes."

"Then…?" Vesper drifted off as she lazily leaned against the door frame.

Sighing Elena shakily spoke. "I need you to check for a spell…"

"What kind of spell exactly." Vesper yawned quietly after speaking.

"A Memory recollection or Restoration spell." Elena spoke confidently, crossing her own arms lazily.

Elena saw something flit across Vesper's eyes but it dissipated before she could identify it properly.

Vesper's expression changed into one of thoughtfulness and she had a faraway look dancing in those frosty depths. Clucking her tongue she uttered a _'Give me a moment_.'

As soon as Vesper vanished into her room she felt nervous.

Going to Vesper was the right choice, Blaise could have been great help as well but Vesper was a very strong witch…she was part of the _Alpha _group. Elena just had a feeling that going to Vesper would be best.

As soon as Vesper peered through the door and held up two huge, weathered, ancient, beautifully crafted hard cover books which she handed to Elena and produced two other ones, she almost gave her a huge hug. "Found them." Vesper smiled with closed lips.

"By the way, sorry I just…I feel like I need to know and it's been bothering me and keeping me up." Vesper waved it off. "Don't worry I had a _feeling_ that you'd be coming. If you're worried about waking the sleepy immature male that I inhabit the room with then definitely don't worry." She grinned at her poking fun at her own mate.

Slowly and gingerly she closed her bedroom door and reached out for Elena's hand so that she could safely make it downstairs in the dark place. Most of the gas lamps needed to be restocked with proper, new oil.

Elena peered into the darkness and took Vesper downstairs to the place she was ushering Elena into.

They stopped in front of the huge twin library doors.

Vesper's hands grappled onto the handles, pulling them open. Elena blurred in and lit a match, throwing it into the fireplace as they sat at one of the many wooden tables on the first floor of the library.

Elena and Vesper sat upon the plush Victorian chairs, the books making a thump as they gently met the wooden surface.

Two stacked neatly together were for Elena to peruse through and two for Vesper.

Time passed and Elena sighed in frustration when she finished the last page of the witchy book.

She slumped back and tilted her head, her eyes upwards to the tall faraway ceiling.

Minutes later she heard two words she was happy to hear from Vesper's mouth at this point. "I found it."

Instantly she straightened up and felt joy burst inside of her as a big smile broke out on her face. "Tell me." She could hardly contain her excitement.

"I'll tell you about it after school tomorrow, which is in five or six hours. I'm sleepy." She said with a sheepish smile and Elena's excitement only stirred further.

Then in a snap her mood changed. "Wait what? School?"

Vesper's head nodded lazily, Elena's eyes only widened. "When did this get decided?"

Vesper looked thoughtful as she spoke. "When we went on that 'business trip' Sin thought that it would be a good idea, saying it would look weird if we looking like teenagers didn't go to school…especially with the large group we have. We'd just look more normal." She softly covered her mouth as she yawned.

Elena nodded and hummed in acceptance. "Okay well thanks Ves."

"No problem, I'll see you in the morning." Elena helped Vesper up the stairs with her heavy books and returned to Sin and her room thereafter.

Landing gently on the bed, Elena scrambled into the covers and laid on the side not facing Sin.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she attempted to get some sleep and quell the overflowing excitement.

Turning over onto the other side restlessly her eyes fluttered open when she felt a tickling sensation on the flesh of her closed lids.

As she opened her eyes, glowing blue green eyes locked onto her own. Her breath caught at being startled. "Can't sleep?" Sin's voice was groggy and sleepy as he stared at her.

She nodded and she felt arms wrap around her, a body fitting snug against her. Elena's head placed on his chest. "I heard we have to go to school." Elena spoke casually.

Sin groaned groggily. "School _blech_."

Sin's head - cheek first - laid ontop her head, sweet warm breath cascading pleasantly onto her as she spoke. "Aren't you the one who suggested it and recommended it."

"Yes, but…I wish we didn't have to." Elena laughed and Sin laughed himself after awhile.

Elena tilted her head up to gaze into Sin's glowing eyes. "I love you."

Sin smirked. "How can you not, I'm so hot, loveable, huggable and fuc-." Elena covered his lips at the last word as she playfully smacked his shoulder.

Sin kissed the skin of her hand and lightly nipped at it which caused Elena to retreat the placement of her hand.

One of Sin's hands slid into her tresses as he uttered a soft 'I love you' before locking his lips with hers.

After a minute of sweet, soft kissing Sin's lips became more urgent and both of their ragged and quick breathes emitted from their lips every short moment they parted.

Sin was pressing his lower body against her and she felt pleasant electricity pass through them with every contact of the other's flesh. Every part of her bare flesh felt super sensitive.

When they broke apart Sin placed his lips elsewhere which ended up being Elena's throat. A soft groan of pleasure escaped her as he sucked on the flesh of her throat and his tongue flicked out onto her seemingly flushed flesh. Teeth ran across the fleshy expanse before she noticed his change and he gingerly sank his fangs into her.

A gasp of pleasure flew from her lips as she arched her back, tilting her neck gently to give him easier access. The pain and pleasure sensations collaborated pleasantly together into one huge intense feeling.

Pleasure stabbed her body with each sip he took of her blood. She felt desire hit her head on, very strongly in fact.

Grunts of pleasure left his lips muffled as she heard a gently slurping sound and her own self begin to feel a change.

As soon as he pulled away their lips locked, parted and then she performed the same ministration he had done on her, on him. He kept groaning heatedly in pleasure, shifting his lower abdomen slightly at every pull of his blood she took.

Eventually they both pulled away and Sin switched his tactics.

They could only get lost together in utter bliss.

* * *

Elena was brought to the surface by hearing her name being called over and over.

She didn't want to wake up, the bed was too comfy and her body warm.

"Elena, wakey wakey…we have to get ready to go to school." Sin was trying to coax her awake.

Elena groaned; throwing the sheet over head and placing a pillow at the side of her face to block out the light.

From under the material she heard Sin chuckling, the sheet being peeled off with a snap and then fingers poking at her side.

At the mercy of the tickling she let out a shriek and started laughing as Sin's lips began to attack her throat.

He stopped after a few minutes and she groaned again murmuring sleeply. "I don't want to go…don't wanna get up."

"Nor do I sweetheart…I'd rather stay in bed with you all day long." This statement made Elena peek up at Sin's smirking face gazing at her full of love and lust. She threw a pillow at him, aiming for his face however Sin caught it in time and tucked it behind him neatly.

In a blur Elena was straddling Sin's black sleeping shorts and midnight blue night shirt clad body, her head bent causing her brown tresses to pool around her like a curtain.

Everything but him was blocked out.

In flirty, sultry tones she whispered to him. "Then why don't we?" She coyly smiled down at him.

Sin groaned gently. "Because you know we just can't. You're playing a dirty trick Elena and it's not fair." He pouted.

"Sure we can." She grinned at him continuing her phrase. "Aw, I'm sorry. Let me fix the problem." Elena crashed her lips onto his and there in a heated lip locking session ensued that is until Sin flipped them both over and pulled away, resting his forehead against her's gingerly. His breaths along with Elena's were ragged and sharp.

"We can't…" He breathed out.

"Why not, school is…as you put it _blech _Plus its Friday, it's pointless to go." She grinned up at him.

"Sure it is but we still have to go and you know why." Elena sighed at this and closed her eyes.

"But, that doesn't mean we can't get ready together." Sin crookedly grinned.

"It saves water and time, plus its more fun." Elena rolled her eyes playfully.

"Sure it does are you sure that's the reason you want me in there with you? It doesn't take that long, especially with super speed." Sin laughed and got up.

"Like I said it's more fun." With a sigh Elena followed him into the bathroom.

* * *

The area stationed with a long, long Victorian style dinning table in dark cherrywood filled with vampires, wolves and witches had raucous laughter filling the air.

Strong scents of caffeine hit Elena as she took her seat near Sin who brought in a mug of coffee and a glass of packed blood to tide her over for precautions sake. Elena preferred fresh, warm blood but bagged blood was useful in a pinch.

Across from her Ambroas quirked an eyebrow and asked a question that those of the Alpha group laughed at. "Why are all the vampires drinking caffeine... more in particular coffee?"

He sipped at his glass filled with orange juice as the dirty blonde, wolf boy with a buzz cut and bamboo green eyes - with moonstone pendant hanging around his neck- called Fenris; beside Vesper who happened to be her mate, grinned at Ambroas and answered him with a matter of fact tone. "Dude caffeine which is in coffee helps disguises the cooler temperature that humans don't have but vampires do."

Keary turned to Sin and asked his own question. "So any sort of caffeine helps us lose the extra cool factor?" Sin nodded as he drank a good amount of his coffee.

Beside a tiny strawberry blonde wolf girl with a moonstone pendant attached by a black ribbon and draped in a simple black shift dress, black nylons and black knee length boots and a matching black cardigan and poked a tall olive toned male with amber brown tinted irises and wavy light short brown hair that had slight cowlick. The two Tala and Daray were mates.

Daray was dressed in a simple moss green t-shirt and a blue jeans, brown boots. The only unusual thing he wore was his lone Lapis Lazuli ring today.

A ebony haired, crimson eyed vampire with long, curly tresses pinned up into a bun - who was sheathed in a crimson and black tank top, jeans, black leather jacket and doc martins with a single Lapis Lazuli pendant hanging loosely on red ribbon and her standard Lapis lazuli ring - locked onto a finger sipped at her mug while a fiery red head spoke in her ear, ocean blue eyes flashing as he grinned, his olive toned flesh glowing. The other pair of mates Rune and Lyall were being aloof and keeping to themselves.

* * *

The morning went by quicker than she wanted and before she knew it she was stationed in the passenger seat, gazing out into the morning sky with her black suede _Lucky Brand Slow Ride_ bag propped on her lap. Clay sat in the back conversing with Sin as he drove.

As soon as they pulled in and parked, the others in their respectable cars got out and picked up their schedules.

They all surveyed each others.

Both Sin and herself had all most of the same classes.

The others were all spread out neatly, the Alpha group mixed with the _Beta_ group which was good because then the old ones could make sure the younger, new ones were kept in check if need be.

So Sin, Clay, Blaise and Ambroas and herself went to American History and sat through a thrall of boring lectures.

She jotted notes studiously as the teacher droned on and on. She didn't really need to jot down some of the things he spoke and wrote but she wanted to appear as if she was truly learning even though she had been through the same lectures before with different wording.

When it was time to do sheet work Elena found her eyes trailing off to the empty seat nearby a blonde male with blue, blue eyes nearby the window. A cocky, sure of himself male with a very dark brown slightly long buzz cut conversed with the blonde as they worked. The teacher paid no mind as he sat at his desk with his eyes locked onto whatever was in front of him.

Sighing of boredom she doodled aimlessly at the edge of her notebook, erasing it and then finished the task at hand before the bell went.

In a flash she was up and heading to gym with clothes Blaise had told her to pack in case they had gym. Her and her witchy feelings and supposed predictions about things.

When she changed and arrived onto the field like they were instructed to by a woman with light brown hair pulled up into a bun female that appeared to be in her late twenties.

At the sound of the whistle the girls broke up and all the girls in the Alpha and Beta group merged together and warmed up for the upcoming game of soccer.

After the series of warm ups they were split into teams, luckily enough the Alpha and Beta group were all in the same team which was fine for Vesper, Blaise, Ciera, Khiara, Tala, Rune and Elena.

A mix of a few girls were thrown into their group since the gym class had a good amount of girls stationed in the class. Elena and the girls felt confident though they just had to make sure to watch themselves from going over the normal human speed and abilities.

Ciera who was pretty outgoing and full of spunkiness faced off for the soccer ball with some girl name Lauren who looked all prissy and snob, lifting her noise in the air as if smelling sour grapes and sneered at them all.

_She really thinks she'll crush us easily. _

Ciera cheated though and used a bit of vampiric speed and passed the ball to Khiara who set the play into motion.

Like that everyone began running and chasing for the ball but the team with supernatural creatures made the humans eat their dust.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the guys passing through sending the girls boyish grins.

Elena and their team crushed the other team and left untired heading to their next class after changing.

She headed to her next class which was Spanish with Khiarra, Keary, Sin, Ciera and Corm.

That class passed by quickly and she went happily to her last class before lunch.

In English she had all of the Alpha group which was Clay, Sin, Vesper, Tala, Rune, Lyall, Daray and the rest of the Beta group which was quite strange but probably purposely planned out by Sin.

Just as the bell rang a tall, lean and handsome short haired brunette male with oaky green – brown eyes strode in clad in a black leather jacket, smoky gray button up shirt, blue jeans and black boots that clunked gingerly to her ears as he approached the teacher murmuring to human ears.

A sense of familiarity striked her and she focused more on this mysterious male.

Sniffing the air aloofly as she could she took in a musky, woodsy scent tinged with his own uniqueness and appealing cologne. Vampire scent was mingled into the regular scents; she sensed that he was a well seasoned vampire, aged and possibly powerful.

Was he a threat or not was what Elena wanted to know and why she felt as if he was familiar.

Elena curiously listened into his conversation with the teacher.

"You're late."

A husky, warm, calm voice responded back with a apologetic tone. "I know, I had things to attend to…personal things. So I came to school as quickly as I could." The teacher sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before answering him. "Okay Salvatore, come speak to me after class then."

_Salvatore…as in…that male, __**Damon Salvatore**__?_

Narrowing her eyes in concentration she didn't detect anything bad about this vampire but a sense of security, warmth and comfortably invaded her body unwillingly…at least she hoped it was unwillingly.

Shivering she shook out her hair lightly to create a curtain as she focused on her work and nothing else. However not before for just a second her eyes locked onto oaky green irises.

Breathing out softly and deeply she waited for the bell to ring.

When it did she eagerly left the classroom and grabbed a table after purchasing a simple Vitamin Water. She was in no mood to eat human food, as enjoyable as it could taste.

Only the girl's showed up, Elena raised an eyebrow at Blaise.

Vesper answered for her. "The guys are joining the football team, their signing up."

Blaise nodded and added her bit. "Yea, there's also a cheerleading team…" She trailed of and Elena knew what she was implying.

Shaking her head she gave her a response. "I don't know Blaise…"

Khiara spoke up being her cheerful self. "Oh c'mon El…it'll be fun if we all join."

Elena sighed and nodded. "I'll think about it okay?"

Khiara beamed up at her in response.

Elena's eyes landed on Vesper for an instant, the stirrings of excitement for the afterschool spell plans entered her.

So Elena was happy when school finally ended or more so when they left from last period which happened to be free for everyone, purposefully of course.

Elena sauntered ahead of Sin - planning to waiting up for him - over towards the '67 Chevy Impala all merry and excited to get to her witchy spell plans.

However a whoosh of air and a hand clasping on her shoulder, making her pivot around, startling her and drained her mood away.

She sensed the same vampire presence as she had in last class.

Her eyes met with oaky green – brown eyes with a whirlwind of emotions flitting across the forest depths. Before he pulled her still body from shock towards his, in that soft yet husky and deep voice of this stranger he uttered. "Katherine."

She softly tilted her head and looked back at him with confusion and annoyance playing dark in her features. Sarcastic, snarky sounding words poured past her lips. "Excuse me?"

Cleverly he made it seem like they were embracing but this was not the case Elena knew because she felt something jab at her side and liquid that smelled bitter and resinous and oh so familiar pour into her, pour into her bloodstream filling the crevices of her insides.

Slumping against this stranger's form her eyes fluttered and her breathing became shallow until the breaths she didn't require died, her still, limp form becoming silent.

All that she could see before her blackout was green – brown oaky eyes swim together to bore into her chocolaty brown depths with unidentifiable emotions.

* * *

**_Author's Note: I hope it wasn't bad! -cringe- or boring. _**

**_Anyways big things will be happening, I am excited to write the chapter but I have another before it! _**

**_So for now I just thank you guys for reviewing, favouriting and subscribing...fully and truly I do!_**

**_Until next chapter!  
_**


	7. Chapter 7: Memory Recollection

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Vampire Diaries, the book series nor the T.V. series. Or the the entire fandom in anyway, L.J Smith and the creators of the show own both and L.J. smith is the proper creator of the entire series. **_

_**Summary: She has a demon inside of, eating her from the inside. She needs saving before she becomes one of the worst things she would hate to ever turn into. Who will save her? The White or Black knight?  
**_

_**Author's Note: Short and sweet: I apologize for any mistakes...I was up late writing this and my mind is fuzzy and jumbled...sort of.**_

_**Anyways I hope this isn't too dry...boring or corny.**_

_**Hope you enjoy reading. ^^  
**_

_**

* * *

**_Her body was still and her breathing subdued as she heard the soft purr of the car, she could feel the car itself in motion.

Elena knew she had to stay silent and appear as if the Vervain had truly affected her, had knocked her out. Drinking Vervain a little each day after awhile subdued her, she had found whatever power…whatever harm it caused to her had weakened and diminished over time. It was something she picked up from one of her kin, an ancient who had partaken in the same practice. Vervain the raw plant still could bring some slight pain but not to a degree that it totally stunned her….it just felt like a mere burn like the sun without her ring could inflict on her. It just made her feel slightly sleepy and disoriented but she fought it easily.

So Elena was left, bored and her body craving to jump up and pin this vampire down…whoever he was. Stefan or whatever his name was.

_Life really likes to be a pain…_

From the backseat in her laid down position she could hear his breathing which was calm and steady with the slightest hint of rapidness to it.

Elena tried to quell the desire to spring up and cause a scene, to reveal that he had not affected her that was pulsing through her body dangerously. So she tuned into what was playing on the radio softly, focusing on the lyrics to the point that she was singing to herself mentally because she felt like she was going to go mental, off the edge if she just laid there and acted like a passed out victim.

Every cord, every muscle was itching and burning and yearning with deprivation of movement, she nipped at her lower lip gingerly before returning to her normal deceiving still appearance.

Before she knew it the radio flicked off and the car's purring ceased, doors opening and then a slam.

The door by her head opened and she felt a pair of strong, capable arms lifting her out of the car and then another slam resonating into the cool air.

Tendrils of her hair landed over a single closed lid at the swaying motion at which carrying her wrought on her.

He paused for a second and in flash she found herself set down gingerly on a wood chair a squeak of a door reaching her ears, a bolt sliding into place, cool metal wrapped around her wrists and on her ankles.

Footsteps left her to take in the fragrant, potent and resinous smell of which she knew was that magic little purple flower.

Elena knew he had left but she knew she had to keep up the passed out charade. She had experiences of Vervain and knew she should be still knocked out by now.

So Elena kept up with the charade and kept still and in her faux passed out state. All the while she had plans stirring in her mind, she was pissed. This Stefan vampire whatever relation he had with that mysterious blue eyed Damon Salvatore would get _his_ soon. Elena did not appreciate being 'kidnapped' or having her plans put to a halt.

Stefan had better watch his back.

* * *

As soon as Stefan had walked into the classroom for his first and last class due to the surprise return of the eldest Salvatore Damon, his brother. The fragrant smell of many of his kin wafted and filled his sensitive nose. Most were _ancients _and the others very much in between or very, very young and practically toddlers in the vampire world. The strong scent of wolves wafted to his nose as well and Stefan knew he had to watch himself.

However one familiar scent wafted to his nose tinged with vampiric undertones, he wasn't sure about who owned the scent that caused him to feel this familiarity.

So Stefan dutifully acting calm went up to the teacher Mr. Cathers.

"You're late." Mr. Cathers looked irate even as he tried to hide behind a mask of nonchalance.

Stefan had the urge to sigh but bit back the urge because he'd rather not create any problems with the teacher. "I know; I had things to attend to…personal things. So I came to school as quickly as I could."

Mr. Cathers sighed and he noticed the expression full of snarkiness reminded him of the long ago departed . "Okay Salvatore, come speak to me after class then."

Excusing himself he walked over to his desk, his eyes locking onto a pair of chocolate brown eyes, coldness dancing in the depths. A shiver racked his body as he ripped his gaze from those cold depths and stationed himself in his seat right in the middle of the classroom nearby the Donavan boy who was conversing with Mayor Lockwood's son about the football game next week that he would be attending as a team member.

As Mr. Cathers droned on and on Stefan found himself lost in his own thoughts of the woman he had wished wouldn't have returned for a second time since his Vampire years.

_Katherine._

The mere thought of the name made him grip the edge of the desk.

What was she doing back, who else did she have left to torture…to kill.

He knew if Katherine wanted something that she would most likely get it. If she didn't terrible things would occur if she didn't get her way…it was the way Katherine liked to do things. It was her selfish way.

It made Stefan sick to even just think about what she could do because Katherine didn't like to do things gentle she liked to drag out things, instil fear and kill.

_So what is Katherine doing at Mystic Fall's high school…?_

_Who are the Vampires and Wolves she's surrounded herself with?_

He hadn't even gotten a proper look at everyone's faces but he knew of the supernatural entities that were piled into the classroom and surrounding themselves around Katherine; Obviously Katherine would make strong, powerful allies but there were _so_ many.

Stefan didn't like the situation presented before him, having all this supernatural creatures in Mystic Falls made him nervous. On top of Damon's surprise return, _Katherine _and a group of Wolves and Vampires now inhabited Mystic Falls as well.

To say he was just a little strained was an understatement he was stressed, worried for innocents and along with dealing with this situation he had to deal with the date of…

_Of __**her**__ death…her disappearance._

He didn't know how he would act, how he would handle all of this…So it looked to Stefan that he would need to play the role of integrator.

He would have to kidnap Katherine and garner some information and fast. He would need to do the deed _today_ and subtly.

Letting out a sigh Stefan peeked at the classroom clock and saw a few minutes remained.

So for the rest of classes' minutes he contented himself by peering out the window and gazing at the blue sky filled with light from the bright Sun in the corner.

As soon as the bell rung he was up and out of the class room in a minute, he swerved around the crowd of bodies piling into the hallway and headed to the parking lot; to his car.

Stefan unlocked the door and stretched into the driver's section where he opened the car's compartment where he stashed under a few things a few Vervain darts. He gingerly stuffed two into the pockets of his jeans and shut the compartment, locking it neatly.

Stefan sat himself in the driver's seat and turned the radio on softly, peering out the window for a second before resting his eyes.

Minutes and minutes passed by as he waited for lunch to be over.

Just before lunch a shuffle and quickened walking made him open his eyes and turn to look upon a slim female figure loping quickly towards a '67 Chevy Impala, excitement written on the planes of her face.

His heart tugged at the expression it was strange to see that pure of an expression on Katherine's features. She looked so much like…like _Elena_. It hurt him to even think the name, the wounds were still fresh and Stefan still blamed himself over what happened after her disappearance and her assumed death.

He had searched and searched for Elena and only had come up with the Vervain necklace he had given her before his football game, blood pooling around it and another mangled limp body shredded up, innards spewed against the base of a tree.

Stefan clenched his fingers against the car shift willing the thoughts to compress themselves for now. He focused on the Elena looking Katherine, the usual cold and switched off look clouding her features as she smiled. Elena shimmered underneath the Katherine appearance.

Silently he got out of the car as she neared the Chevy in front of her, blurred behind her, his hand clasping onto her shoulder as she turned around. Half of him forced her around the other half was her herself pivoting to face him. As she gazed up at him confusion, annoyance and anger flitted through her brown orbs, it seemed so genuine that it threw him off for a second.

Involuntary her name bubbled past his lips "Katherine?" He hadn't realized he had uttered it until a minute later.

Her head tilted.

How she spoke reflected into her face mingling with the confusion and annoyance, snarky, sarcastic laced words pouring past her lips. "Excuse Me?"

In that moment he took advantage of her questioning and as quickly as he could with animal blood mingling with his own vampire blood he whooshed towards her and produced the Vervain dart and impaled her side with it. The contents emptied quickly through her, he knew because she slumped against his body gingerly, her eyes fluttering opened and closed until they shut entirely and her breathing became shallow as if under a deep sleep.

He felt a tug inside of him and he knew it was that blood bond he had with her, no matter how weak it had grown after so many years.

Quickly he peered around blurred to his car, laying her down in the backseat and hopped into the driver's seat.

As he sped out of the school's parking lot and drove down the road he glanced into the car mirror and saw Katherine still knocked out and she would be for another hour or so, there wasn't enough Vervain to knock her out for more than a few hours.

Relief washed over him as he hauled her body out of the car, into the boarding house and down into the special cellars and there on into a room were the Vervain plants grew and were hidden safely away.

Stefan placed her body against a wall with attached hand cuffs, he placed them neatly around her wrists and twin cuffs around her ankles. Her limp body slumped against her spot on the wooden chair.

The cuffs would keep her in place in her weakened state which gave him the advantage since he was weaker than her, she had years and years over him and he drank animal blood where as she drank the blood of humans.

He would return in a few hours more, hopefully Damon wouldn't return so soon. Stefan would rather Damon not be around Katherine, he didn't want to deal with any surprises.

Damon could be unpredictable and unpredictable would not work out in this situation, not with Katherine…it was too dangerous.

Without so much of as a glance at Katherine he left the area after locking her in bolts, locks and all.

* * *

She was bored to death.

Elena almost laughed at the pun and stab at her own state, she literally was both things.

As much as she wanted to rip her hands out of these weak bonds and hunt him down, play a little game of cat and mouse…she couldn't. It would be better if she contained her onslaught on him, so Elena was left with waiting and her patience only wore thin over the moments ticking.

Elena didn't make a sound, she just stayed in her fake state, humming mentally to herself to keep herself from going mad.

Thankfully Stefan appeared.

His very arrival announced to her by his sweet, musky scent and the squeak of bolts, locks and the heavy door opening.

The clunk of footsteps reached her ears and Elena knew this was the shining moment.

Her eyes purposefully fluttered open, her breathing sharp and ragged as she faked trying to struggle to upright herself.

Words left her lips all jumbled, slurred and weak. "W-What's going on? W-Who a-are you?"

With a soft grunt she struggled to stop slumping and her wrists pulled as gentle yet as forcefully as she could fake without breaking free, with the cuffs wrapped around her feet she did the same ministration.

Elena's eyes lifted with confusion and disorientation playing along the lines of her face and the depths of her eyes as she gazed meekly into Stefan's eyes that held quiet fury and coldness in his green-brown oaky depths.

"Katherine don't play games, I'm in no mood. I want answers and I want them now." His tone was harsh as he slowly advanced her seemingly weak form.

She weakly bit out her words. "What? I don't know what you're even talking about? Who are you anyway?"

"Spare me the mind games Katherine You remember me _Stefan Salvatore_, What are you doing here?" He reached her and crouched down so they were at eye level, his face inches from his.

_Dangerous move Salvatore, I'll rip you to pieces so watch your back._

Astonishment was evident in her tone as she spoke as nonchalantly as she could with quick, ragged breaths streaming through her lips. "Stefan Salvatore as in relation to Damon Salvatore?"

"Me the younger brother who you drank from, the blood laced with Vervain and Damon the older brother you pitted me against and played around with. Why do you sound as if you've forgotten us?" Stefan asked genuinely but with a cool tone.

"That was a long time ago…I've been around. Time flies…people forget." She weakly laughed.

"No, you're just playing mind games Katherine…I don't believe those words. Now what are you doing here again." He stepped away and crossed his arms leaning against the wall.

"Nostalgia and the works…_you_ possibly?" She meekly grinned as her eyes fluttered closed for a moment as she came up with random explanations to throw him off…Elena wanted to piss him off and then deal with him.

"No, really what did you come here for?" Elena sighed at this as she slightly slumped again, trying to appear weak.

"You." Stefan shook his head at her repeated answer and he sighed.

"Answer the question." Elena felt the immediate urge to roll her eyes as she sat there slumped and awaiting some torture methods of his, a reason to tear him in half…not that she needed one, she could just smash his head into these dark depressing walls. The thought made her want to grin.

Groaning Elena asked annoyed and seemingly weak "For the _third time_…_You Stefan_."

Stefan practically blankly smiled at her his fury beginning to fill the planes of his face. "Well we're going to play by my rules now."

Stefan turned his back and moved while Elena struggled to free herself, soft grunts and hiccups of trying to break free passed her lips.

Stefan simply walked over to a spot where brown looking gardener's gloves were placed, slipped them on and plucked a purple flower that she knew was Vervain.

Her eyes narrowed as her lips slightly curled.

Stefan advanced her slowly, she slowly pressed herself to the other side of the chair as she tried to get away futilely from the torture instrument a meek '_W- What are you doing_' left her lips as he bent down with his hand outstretched towards her.

Her eyes locked onto the purple flower, the smell emitting from its raw form was resinous and pungent and very strong to her sensitive nose at this proximity.

"Answer the question." Stefan asked calmly but with underlying fury and frustration playing out in his tone as he practically dangled the flower in front of her like some shiny toy, except the seemingly harmless flower was a potential torture instrument.

"How many times do I have to answer the stupid question Stefan? I came back for _you_." Stefan's face contorted into a look of intense fury as he pressed the flower forcefully against the flesh of her cheek as a gloved finger curled tightly around her throat.

A burning sensation appeared where the flower was pressed. Elena screamed out trying to weakly break free from his hold.

He slowly removed the flower and Elena could only raggedly gasp as Stefan leaned in and spoke angrier and tenser then before. "_Answer_ the question."

Her features contorted into fake hurt mixed with anger, her eyes glazing over and becoming slightly watery at the sting of the burn. "You're going to torture me now?"

Stefan hissed. "I'll do whatever it takes for you to tell me the truth." He forcefully removed his hold on her throat and walked back to his previous spot, discarding the stemless plant as he too removed his gloves. A sharp sigh bubbled past her parted lips and mingled with her heavy breaths. "Why is my answer so important to you?"

"It's important because, I know you Katherine. I know how you are and I know you've probably come her to wreck havoc but with an underlying mission. So who's on your to be killed list? Who's scheduled for a miserable life this time?" He spoke blankly and she sighed again.

"Is it so hard to believe I came for you? I don't always have some maniacal plan." Sarcasm tinged her tone.

"Yes, yes it is Katherine. If it's true…I _hate you _-"

Elena cut in. "Hate, love…there's _such_ a thin line for both emotions."

"You're wrong there's a thick line Katherine."

"What other reasons apart from the obvious have I given you to hate me?" Elena kicked her feet gently getting bored already with the charade.

Then just like that Stefan spoke words, words that stunned and astonished her. That made her want to get to the memory recollection spell as soon as possible. "You plotted to hurt…to kill off Elena, the woman I _loved _and even still love now. You planed to kill everyone we cared about if you didn't plan to _supposedly _get me. Then suddenly she was gone while driving home…only a trace of her blood and her necklace left behind only a mangled, shredded body left behind. So putting two and two together wasn't hard."

"You assumed it was me…maybe some one else did it. Another vampire decided she was a tasty meal and decided to keep her around as a playmate?" All the while as she spoke those words the wonder of his own still echoed within her body.

"No, it was too much of a coincidence Katherine…you either killed her yourself or got someone else to do the dirty deed. I will _never_ forgive you for that, for killing the woman I loved. You've only added more reasons not to forgive you…to _hate_ you."

"Oh please Stefan, you never loved _her_…you fell for her looks which coincidentally are exactly identical to my own. I'm the one you loved." Stefan shook his head not wanting to hear this.

"No I love Elena, I hate you Katherine. Enough with this stalling." He murmured the last part dragging an identical wooden chair and placed it near the wall so that they were close to each other. "Are you going to tell me why you're here?"

Elena found her patience was almost dissolved into a metaphorical strand of thread. "I've practically answered the question five or four times over already."

"Good, make that six."

Elena sighed and spoke again. "I want what I want Stefan and I don't care what I have to do to get it. My list of victims is a long one and I have no problem adding one more name to that list."

"Come on Katherine, who else do you have to kill?"

"That's my little secret." She grinned at Stefan.

"It won't be as satisfying though, I mean Elena's mere death has to be one of the top satisfying deaths to me. Too bad I couldn't have had a hand in her death, no her death wouldn't have been quick Stefan…it would have been deliciously slow." Her grin grew as Stefan blurred. His actions were clear as day to her sensitive eyes.

He ripped of a piece of the chair he had sat on and curled one of his hands around her throat tightly, raising the stake to aim at her heart. She glared as she sputtered, gasping for unneeded air.

He hesitated lowering and lifting his tensed hand.

Hisses and snarls ripped past his throat as he roughly lowered his arm his lips taut.

He forcefully turned around as he tried to garner some control. "Guess you don't hate me as much as you thought you did." Her voice was sarcastically sing song.

Stefan only paced and her lips twisted into a light sneer like smile. He glared at her as she spoke dominantly. "I want you to give up on Elena, admit you love me Stefan. I want you to."

"If you don't and continue with this helpless little teenage love sick attitude…there will be consequences. If you don't and she happens…to be alive, I will kill her and anyone else still connected to her and that is still living while she watches, while you watch her die" Her tone was harsh and deadly.

Elena's own words shocked her because she was really getting into the role of Katherine and she had to admit it was thrilling.

A snarl emitted from Stefan as he rushed towards her, gripping her throat with his hand again with the same old attempt at trying to choke her.

He held the stake tightly in his hand as he lifted it up again, her eyes locking on it with fury as she gasped. She saw the change in him and felt satisfaction, she had made him this angry and it pleased her. "Do not think for one moment that I will not kill you." He snarled.

A change in her was occurring as well because Elena was furious at being handled like this. So as she grunted Elena forcefully threw him with enough power behind the action to knock him against the wall, she had surprised him. Standing up she gave up the charade and set her plan in motion.

Her legs easily ripped out of the hold as did her wrists. Stefan looked at her from his spot on the ground with astonishment and fear. "I have been sipping Vervain for the past half of the century. You caught me by surprise once; I wasn't going to let it happen again. It doesn't hurt me Stefan." She advanced his slumped body.

"What, Why?" He breathed out sounding confused as he shook his head.

"I told you, I've missed you Stefan. I just wanted to spend some time with you." She feigned affection and fondness as she leant down at eye level with him.

In a flash she leant in hands slid into place at the sides of his face and she parted her lips against the flesh of his neck and her fangs slid through his flesh and his vampire blood gushed down her throat. Elena felt the resistance that radiated off of him. Having another vampire drink an unwilling vampire's blood was humiliating and was a peeve for the vampire who was having their blood drawn. Blood taking with mates were a whole different matter altogether.

When Elena pulled away, retracting her fangs the vampire in her went away as her human features slid into place. She licked her lips, catching a few stray droplets of his sweet blood and took in Stefan Salvatore's expression.

Stefan looked bewildered.

Suddenly the squeak of a door upstairs reached her ears and that masculine voice that she knew belonged to that cerulean crystalline vampire rang through the air. "_Oh_, brother where are you?"

Both Stefan and Elena's heads swivelled up. "Stefan, come out, come out wherever you are I know you're here!" Both their eyes locked onto each others.

Elena knew it was time to leave.

So she bought herself some time - so he couldn't restrain her like she knew he would try to - by using his own weapon against himself. Grabbing the stake she slammed it into his leg and he groaned loudly in pain.

Elena dashed out and left him to grunt in pain all by his lonesome, to try to pull the stake out himself.

The chase was _on_.

Even if it was only one sided, two Salvatore's in the house could prove to be interesting.

Elena felt giddy as she rushed upstairs with adrenaline pulsating through her body and racing through her bloodstream. Her vampire senses were kicking in and reigning over her.

She ran around corners until she heard the fast clomp of boots to this she halted and moulded herself against the wall. Elena waited silent as she held the breaths that begged to burst through her throat and left in short, ragged excited breaths.

His scent hit her and she melded further against the wall.

The soft clunk of boots halted and she waited out the chase.

* * *

Stefan groaned in pain, his body shook and a sheen of sweat formed on his forehead.

Ragged gasps of pain left him as he gritted his teeth and he clumsily grasped at the wooden stake, attempting to get a good grip on it.

He tugged weakly at the torture instrument.

The wooden object was stuck in his skin, embedded firmly in his leg.

Stefan's head lay gently against the wall while through blurry vision and an equally blurry mind he tried to command his pair of hands to grip properly onto the object and remove it form his limb.

After a few unsuccessful trails Stefan properly gripped onto the wooden stake and he pulled upwards. For a few minutes the wooden object wouldn't budge but soon enough the wooden stake began to budge and slide painfully, slow out of his flesh.

He was trying to make sure that no splinters were left behind as he removed the stake.

With the movement he groaned in pain.

It felt like a white hot fire pain.

After a few more tortuous minutes the stake fully left his limb and he threw it weakly aside as he glanced at his blood soaked jeans.

With a frown he waited a few more minutes to let the skin heal. Stefan needed to get to Katherine before Damon did; or rather he needed to get to Damon before he met Katherine face to face. Stefan didn't know what kind of mental state Damon had returned to the Boarding house but he sounded slightly drunk from his previous call outs.

He zipped up the stairs and paused at the steps to tilt his head slightly to whiff the air. Stefan caught the sweet scent that emitted from the cruel woman and he began to trail her. Damon's scent mingled with her's, this only made him hurry along even further.

Swallowing he chased after Katherine.

* * *

A grin formed on Damon's face as he heard hurried footsteps and erratic breathing.

_What is dear little brother up to?_

_Fine I'll bite; I'll play whatever game you're playing Stefan. _

Then he'd go and drink some bourbon.

Damon felt thrill pierce through him as he began to stalk his little brother.

He lifted his nose gently to take in his brother's scent, so he could track him down.

As he took in the scent his entire body stiffened a female scent filled his sensitive nose.

The scent he recognized, it was sweet and hypnotic, mouth watering even. He had smelled the scent before…in the night club's alleyway.

_Katherine._

The only strange thing…is that the scent was similar to…_E-_

His fist clenched as he shook his head focusing on the female vampire invading his personal property.

The grin on his face darkened.

Damon stalked the female with dark pleasure.

He'd get her this time and demand answers _and _get them this time.

In a rush Damon blurred through the passage of the hallway and then stopped at the threshold of the den.

The breathing ceased and even sound that accompanied movement had ceased as well.

He took a whiff of the air and in a sing song voice he called out to the cold hearted bitch. "Katherine, dear don't play these games with me. I'm not easily deceived like my little baby brother."

Damon in a snap continued to stalk his prey.

* * *

Elena melded herself further and further but as much as she tried to vanish and hide, to blend into the very wall's surface she knew she couldn't.

The husky voice that belonged to that male vampire was slurred and Elena was excited and slightly nervous with two Salvatore's in the house. No doubt Stefan had pried the stake out of him.

Biting her lip excitement and the thrill of adrenaline rushing through her began to cloud her judgement, began to cloud her entirely. Elena just ran on adrenaline, thrill and excitement.

Pushing herself off the wall her booted feet with heels at the ends clicked against the surface of the floor she was upright on.

The footsteps restarted in response to the sound of the click and Elena moved fast vampiric instinct mingling with the feelings already rushing through her.

Rushing with vampire speed she continued her race to the door with the goal to avoid Damon.

Like a click as she ran she sensed him behind her and Damon's rushed footsteps drifting to her ears. A devilish grin formed on her lips at this situation.

Huffs of air left his lips and Elena found herself excitedly breathing as well.

The corner abruptly turned and Elena skidded to halt, stairways beckoning to her.

A rough hand clamped on her sheathed shoulder and he jerked her body to his tightly, his other hand sliding around her middle.

Her back pressed tightly against his front and she snarled not liking being held hostage like this. Warm breath tickled in her ear as he whispered causing her to shiver and move away slightly in annoyance. "And what do you think you're doing here?"

Snarkly she answered him. "Visiting you're brother and now I'm leaving."

"Why are you _'visiting'_ my brother?" He asked again.

"I came here to have fun with Stefan, Damon. We had a nice chat that's all…" Grinning she trailed off and continued again.

"Why, jealous Damon, sad I didn't come to visit you? You just want me all to yourself don't you?" The grip on her shoulder tightened and a sharp exhale passed her lips.

"Don't get so high and mighty on yourself Katherine. It's not a endearing trait on you." A sardonic laugh passed her lips.

"You're one to talk." She said as a malicious plan began to form in her head.

She'd distract him as best as she could in the position she was in.

So Elena began to sway her hips against his form and she felt his grip loosen in response as he tried to fight for control.

She continued her ministration for a few minutes and then with vampire speed she slammed her foot on his. His grip loosened on her and she turned around with her fingers twisted into a claw like position she slashed her fingernails against his face.

Blood dripped down onto the floor from the wounds caused by her nails digging into his skin. She blew a kiss and grinned, seeing his darkened fury filled expression before she blurred up the staircase and paused for a single second at the array of doors presented before her.

Elena ran towards the first one and ripped the door open, the scent of the youngest Salvatore wafting to her sensitive nose.

Damon began to catch on but Elena rushed towards a single window, opened it hastily and turned around as she heard Damon's voice. "Wait!"

"Goodbye Damon." She simply said as she stepped back and blew a kiss towards him sarcastically.

She took one more step and as she tipped back Elena was pulled down to gravity.

She twisted and landed on all fours like a cat.

Like that with feline grace she blurred out of the area.

The aftermath of thrill and adrenaline pumped through her as she ran.

* * *

When she arrived at the huge Victorian castle like mansion the sun had begun to set. Elena admitted she had gotten sidetracked due to a human wandering around by his lonesome and Elena had begun to feel thirsty. So since the demon in her began to feel hungry she simply drank from him and compelled him not wanting to deal with disposing of his body. She also pocketed a good sized flask of untouched strong, strong scotch of which she was drinking and finishing off. It curbed her appetite slightly.

As soon as she got through the door Khiara practically jumped her with the intention to give her a fierce cuddly hug.

Blaise was behind her grinning wolfishly, Ciera sucking through a straw leading to a blood bag. No doubt she had the munchies after probably feeding.

Khiara pulled away and grinned at her. "Get in a fight?"

Elena wolfishly grinned just as Blaise was and responded calmly with a glimmer in her eye. "Maybe…"

Ciera outstretched her free hand that was loosely holding a dangling a second blood bag. Elena waved it off. "No thanks Ciera, I grabbed a quick snack up by the house."

Ciera nodded and slurped at her blood bag, relaxing her arm.

"Hey guys where's Ves?" She asked.

Khiara jumped up immediately to answer. "She's in the library reading her witchy books by the fire."

Blaise walked up to her and crossed her arms. "So what happened? Sin said he couldn't find you."

Elena straightened up at this. "Nothing….really, I just met some old friends. Why is Sin worried, where is he?"

"Oh no he went out with the guys somewhere, I didn't pay attention…" Blaise shrugged.

Elena simply nodded and excused herself but not before telling them to relay a message to Sin. "If he comes back tell him…him…that…that I'm here." Blaise nodded and Khiara gleefully responded for Blaise. "Will do!"

Blaise whispered. "By the way, I have your Lucky Brand purse that you left with me in a hurry. I put it in your room." For a second time Elena nodded and uttered a simple _'thank you.'_

After a few minutes Elena headed on over to the library mentally planning to take a hot soak afterwards.

When she reached the library doors, she pushed them open and entered the room the sound of the soft crackling drifted to her ears. "You're late, you disappeared." Vesper's voice rang out echoing in the practically vacant library.

In a flash she sat beside Vesper on the Victorian loveseat spotting a familiar, dusty, weathered yet elegant book splayed open to a specific page. Vesper read a leather bound book that lay in her lap. Looking up from her reading spot she placed a red ribbon attached to the book to mark her page, her frosty blue eyes locked onto her brown ones question danced in the blue ice depths as she spoke. "Where've you been? You disappeared."

Elena sighed and ran her fingers through her hair as she spoke calmly. "I got tied up and…I saw someone that I recognized…. a vampire friend that I haven't seen since I met Sin." Elena grinned and Vesper nodded seemingly satisfied with the answer, however Elena saw that same suspicious, unreadable emotion flit across her eyes but like before it vanished.

…_What the hell is wrong with me?_

With a sigh she removed the book from its spot on her lap and she occupied the vacant spot with her spell book and flipped a few pages. Elena glanced at the page's text seeing scrawls of Latin she had recently become well versed in from Blaise.

Vesper looked up at her and stood up cradling the book as she instructed Elena to lie down and gently close her eyes, to inhale and exhale deeply, calmly.

Elena did as she was instructed and felt the edges of her mind becoming fuzzy as the air was filled with Vesper's soft chanting of her Latin mantras, Latin words.

She lulled into a dreamless sleep her mind going blank and dark.

* * *

Elena bolted up with blurry memories filling her head and like tidal waves memories burned in her mind, the image of a cerulean vampire burning behind her closed lids as she slowly opened her eyes. That strange anger slammed into her body and shakily she turned to find she was alone, the fire burning gently soon it would die out. On the table a black tinged glass vial with red roses dotting along its glass expanse and a simple lined slip of paper was left beside her.

Elena picked it up and read through a blurry mind the words that seemed to jump out her in bold, black, inky text. Vesper's elegant scrawl imprinted before her.

_You fell asleep, so I let you rest. _

_The contents in the bottle will complete the spell; everything is supposed to seem unclear at the moment so dont worry._

_Make sure you __**drink**__ the herbal enchanted liquid __**soon**__…or __**before**__ you sleep. _

_You might wake up with a headache. _

_V_

Elena clumsily feeling disoriented grabbed the vial and the scrap piece of paper.

She walked out lazily just as the fire went out.

_Do I ever need that bath now…_

_My head feels weird and fuzzy. _

Elena pushed open the bedroom door, darkness greeting her. Her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, artificial or otherwise.

She opened her night table and placed the vial and the note in the sliding drawer attached.

Elena rifled through her dresser for her creamy knee length ivory nightgown with black fringed lace accents and she stripped off her clothes as she glanced out the window into the night sky.

The glow of the clock read _8:45._

With a soft sigh Elena plucked her black and midnight blue silk robe and she sluggishly went to the bathroom, flicking on the lights, setting them to dim.

She set the water to a very warm setting and poured lavender and sandalwood mixed with rose bath oil into the water and hopped in.

As it reached shoulder level she shut the water off dazedly.

Sighing Elena scrubbed herself and thereafter soaked in the warm water.

After awhile the water cooled and immediately Elena got up and out, drying herself.

She slipped into her lace nightgown and into her silk night robe.

Quickly she brushed her teeth and left to brush her hair quickly which after she fished out the vial, drank its contents and lay on the top of the bed the dark sheets underneath still neatly folded.

Elena flung her wrist over eyes and lay there in silence, her head feeling fuzzier than before. Gingerly she placed herself under the sheets and stayed returned to the wrist over eyes position.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply in an attempt to clear her mind.

In a snap she found herself space out, her mind go blank.

Just as she sensed something brush a few strands of hair away from her eyes, she bolted upright and pinned the figure down, gripping the rest.

As soon as she heard the husky chuckle, her grip loosened as glowing blue-green depths gazed up at her. "Boo." He grinned, his white teeth practically glowing themselves.

Elena shook her head with her own amused smile and began to pull away however Sin kept her locked there but loosely gripping her hip with his captured hand and with his free hand he gripped her wrist. "You know if you wanted to get frisky you could have told me…" He laughed and in flash she found him on top of her, his lips to her ear.

Elena shivered pleasantly as his warm breath cascaded over her ear and he throatily whispered to her. "I was worried about you…where did you wander off to after school?"

"Someone form awhile back recognized me and thought I was some _'Katherine'_ chick. Having a vampire doppel ganger _bites_, literally." She pouted as he leant back and worry and slight nervousness fit across his eyes.

"Someone from you're past? Did they hurt you?" Elena shook her head and brushed her thumb across his cheekbone.

"Yes, I don't know who they are entirely. No, they just tried to knock me out with Vervain. I played the Katherine pretend card and then got myself out of my bonds…not without stabbing them in the knee with a makeshift stake and then I ran. I have my advantages…I know I should have called you… I was just trying to get to our car…"

Sin's brows furrowed as and anger played on his face. "So wait…basically some numbskull attacked you…because you looked like Katherine. _I'll rip him to shreds…_" his voice became laced with venom at his last phrase.

"No, No…it's fine. I think I gave him a clear message and if not…well then I'll deal with him." A whoosh of air passed his lips as he relaxed snuggled against her. "Just be careful…I worry about you sometimes." Elena smiled sweetly at his soft side.

"I'll try." Gingerly Elena began to stroke his hair as peace filled her.

That is until Sin decided to change the mood by tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue. He whispered in her ear throatily. "Do you know you look stunning in that lace nightgown?"

His teeth nipped at her ear and his lips trailed down to her neck were he drew blood, the action sending pulsating waves of heat and desire. Slowly his lips drew up and captured hers and when they broke apart from their heated lip lock they exchanged blood.

Thereafter their moments were more intense and heat filled.

* * *

When she awoke, her head was pounding slightly more than last night.

The fuzziness had transformed into a mini head ache.

_I'm going to have to see Ves or Blay for this…_

Groaning she snuggled into the warm, masculine, mouth watering musky scented male that was asleep beside her. Her face nuzzled against his chest as he breathed softly and a single arm was thrown haphazardly across her waist.

With a sigh she closed her eyes but Sin seemed to sense her discomfort. "Good morning, ma chère. What's wrong?" he whispered.

She sluggishly answered him still as sleepy. "My head hurts a little." Instantly his fingers began to run through her hair as he murmured. "Want me to go get Vesper?"

Elena nodded and after a minute he got up with a soft grunt, slipping on a black night t-shirt and fixing his matching black flannel pants before leaving.

Getting up Elena dazedly ran to the shower and revelled in the warmth.

She got out quickly, dried herself and wrapped a long towel around her.

Elena brushed her hair and slipped in a raw silk and lace midnight blue shift and KRMA Jade jacket, rose patterned black nylons, the little stems attaching them intricately were dusted with silver, thigh high length boots with a slight heel. She adorned her Lapis Lazuli, Siberian tear necklace and her helix piercing a black rose and her two stud rose black earrings in place as well. Elena grabbed her Lucky brand purse and her black and blue lace fan; she set them together on the bed.

Sin entered and handed her a mug with earthy, bitter smelling contents, he handed her a warmed blood bag as well. With a kiss on the cheek he split, into the bathroom.

Sitting on the bed Elena chugged the warm herbal tea, her face contorted at the bitterness and then she chugged the blood greedily as well. She retrieved her belongings and went.

As Elena hopped down the stairs and perused through the kitchen, happening on an almost empty pot of coffee, Elena drank the last bit.

As she sat down, the caffeine ridding her of the slightly chillier tone of her skin…like a dam her memory returned.

The quickness of it seared her mind; she winced in pain and almost blacked out.

Her body felt weak as she gripped the edge of the countertop for support.

Elena was helpless though to the pain…to whatever was happening to her.

She blacked out for a few minutes and when she came to she saw things with slightly different eyes. Her headache had subsided and the burning images had dissipated…had stopped searing in her mind with white hot intensity pain.

Elena knew know why she harboured this anger towards Damon Salvatore.

The only thing still not fixed about her memory was the time of her changing and that horrible memory, when it had rained…when she had seen those dark eyes.

Elena was still the same Elena she had been moments ago…except she was going to pay Mr. Salvatore a visit.

Grinning to herself she jotted out a note to Sin so he wouldn't worry.

It read.

_I will be back soon…don't worry, just went out quickly…_

_P.S. Borrowed the car._

_-E_

She zipped upstairs quickly and grabbed the keys, placing the note on the bed before leaving.

While she drove she felt excitement at the upcoming confrontation.

Elena was no longer at disadvantage when it came to her memories…or at least for ninety nine percent.

* * *

The car had been parked in an area that hid the car easily; it especially hid the car from any viewing eyes that resided in the boarding house.

Quickly she slid her cell phone in her jacket pocket and she retrieved her fan and then locked the door, blurring afterwards up to the front door.

Not bothering knocking, Elena tried the handle which twisted easily underneath her slender hand and opened the door as quietly as she could.

_How easy…too easy…_

_Do they always leave their house unlocked when no one's home?_

Stealthily she blurred into the den and stopped surprised to not see Damon lounging, waiting for her while polishing off a bottle of bourbon or scotch.

So Elena plopped down on the comfortable, plush couch as she made herself comfortable and waited.

Tilting her head back Elena got comfortable, what with the fire blazing pleasantly in the fireplace. Out of the corner of her eye Elena spotted a glass of scotch, she licked her lips and dove for it, sipping at it as she spread her legs against the couch's length.

Elena tasted a hint of Vervain.

_This could come in handy._

Smirking to herself she set the glass on the table nearest to her.

Minutes ticked by and Elena waited and waited.

The wait was over as she heard the door click open and footsteps heading to den.

Damon's scent filled her nose and the rush of fabric drifted to her ears as well as tinkling and sipping.

He began to walk away until she heard him halt in mid step and sigh. "You know it's against the law to break in on private property. What do you want now?"

"Nothing Damon…ouch don't be so snarky." She playfully said trying to act hurt.

Damon pivoted and looked at her with narrow eyes.

His voice was thick with sarcasm that made Elena smirk. "Well it's been nice…but its time to leave." He sipped at his drink.

"How rude…I thought you enjoyed my company Damon." She pouted playfully.

"Don't pout Katherine…like I've said before it's unattractive for a woman of your age." He sneered slightly.

Elena feigned hurt placing her hand over her silent, cold heart mockingly as she coyly smiled at him. "Ouch, Mr. Salvatore you insult me."

"How so?" He asked sounding bored.

"You accuse me of being some old _hag_ and you call me by the wrong woman's name." She grinned at him.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Well _excuse_ me…What name do you go by these days hmm?"

"Oh a pretty little name that starts with an E ends with A." She smirked at him wishing he'd realize.

He sounded angrier as he spoke. "Oh please, don't tell me you're impersonating a Gilbert now…" He trailed of as he sipped his drink.

Her voice was snarky as she spoke. "Oh no, I am a Gilbert Damon…actually I'm hurt that you don't recognize me. I mean aren't we the _bestest_ of friends…What about _Georgia_ Damon hmm?"

A look of realization adorned his face and Elena almost laughed when he chocked on the sip of bourbon he had just taken and when the glass tumbled to the floor, it cracked neatly against the side of the glass.

As she spoke her voice was seductive, sultry and flirty. "Hello Damon."

Flicking out her fan she hid her huge cat grin behind the fan's presence.

Her eyes glowed up at him as his lips parted in surprise.

* * *

**_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed reading this...long chapter!_**

**_Thanks for reviewing, reading, subscribing and favouriting._**

**_Until next chapter!  
_**


	8. Chapter 8: HelloRemember Me?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Vampire Diaries, the book series nor the T.V. series. Or the the entire fandom in anyway, L.J Smith and the creators of the show own both and L.J. smith is the proper creator of the entire series. **_

_**Summary: She has a demon inside of, eating her from the inside. She needs saving before she becomes one of the worst things she would hate to ever turn into. Who will save her? The White or Black knight?  
**_

_**Author's Note: Okay I know I haven't updated in a good long WHILE but I've been REALLY busy and had major writers block (It's horrible because lately I've been getting bad cases of it.) ANYWAYS as of now because I've been feeling guilty of not getting ANYWHERE with the novel I'm writing I've decided to make the Novel my main priority as of now because it's my dream that my dream will be out there on shelves or being read by others. (Though I basically am writing for myself.) However I do plan to update but unfortunatley I can't make any promises on FAST updates maybe one every month or so? I'm NOT going on hiatus, I'm just making the novel the first thing to update and work on when I can, I need to do this because it's been a four year project and I really need to write this. I hope this is understandable and also I apologize for the lameness beyond this note because I feel horrible with the beginnings of sickness, my throat's feeling very uncomfortable and also I wrote this through writer's block.**_

_**P.S. EXCUSE any grammatical errors, I might have missed somethings. **_

_**I'll fix it when I can.**_

_**Happy Reading! ^^  
**_

* * *

With every elegant, graceful flick of the fan he found himself more and more distracted more and more enticed.

Before him stood a woman who could obviously exude sensuality with just a snap of her fingers or even with just one gaze and even with the simple act of one bat of a lash.

Damon _never_ had been this much entranced by a woman.

Though this entranced state of him wasn't the major cause of why he was in _shock_. He didn't know what to say to her or what to do after so long.

He was in shock because this woman before him was so unlike the Elena he had known as a human.

Damon found it so strange that the very woman with gleaming, cold brown orbs staring up at him…so openly _sensuous_ behind the lace fan was…_Elena._

And as he found himself gazing upon this flirty, sensual woman with a cool mask he found himself not being able to help but note how much of Katherine he saw in her and it scared him.

Damon only could stare at her, lips parted in surprise.

This woman was definitely not the same Elena he had known before.

After her disappearance…after her assumed death Damon found himself slipping underneath the mask of indifference again, his raw, fresh, renewed emotions – thanks to Elena - had gotten him burned.

He didn't like seeing her like this…

It was so strange…so unlike _Elena_.

Her fan lowered as she spoke, it gently fluttered setting a breeze of air on a few stray strands of hair. "Miss me, darling?" She winked at him which caused him to feel little prickles of heat strike him.

She leaned back and crossed her ankles on the footrest. Elena raised a single brow and her lips curled into something akin to wicked amusement.

Clenching his fist to maintain stability he strode over to her and stood in front of her as he directed his blank stare at her. He wasn't sure what emotion he should direct to her because this was _Elena_. The woman he cared for, hell even loved and had disappeared and left him in the dust.

Should he be extremely angry?

He thought so.

Should he be bitter?

Why not?

Shouldn't he yell and scream at her to get out of his damn house?

Again what reason didn't he have?

So all that he found he could do at moment would be waiting for more words to pour out of her lips. Elena just sat there as she took turns fluttering that lace fan of hers and then drinking from that glass he had just noticed now. He detected the scent of Vervain emitting from the glass which only caused his brows to furrow.

When had she become _that_ immune to Vervain?

Unfortunately she didn't care to speak or maybe she _wanted _him to just stand there like and idiot not saying anything. Maybe she got some satisfaction out of seeing him not be able to speak. It irritated him because he hated feeling this weak…and straying from human emotions only intensified the peeve for feeling weak. He'd always hated feeling weak though so this disdain wasn't anything new to him.

Eventually Damon got to the point where he was sick of the silence and wanted to action…he wasn't sure exactly what kind but he didn't just want to stand in place and stay in stark silence especially after her just popping out of the blue.

However before he could even get a word out Elena bounded up at neck breaking speed and then slowly strutted up towards him as she fluttered the fan elegantly and swayed her hips a little in a sort of feline grace.

Only when she was a few steps away from did she stop and flick her fan closed and clutch it in her other hand gingerly.

His throat began to feel strange the minute her lips twitched and curved upwards into a crossbreed of a smirk, grin and coy smile that showed cockiness, seduction and sensuality while other things were compressed and unidentifiable.

Parting her lips he heard a voice that was strange yet familiar to him. "Cat got your tongue Damon?" Elena tilted her head to the side as she gazed into his eyes. Damon's vision began swimming with chocolate brown pools.

Swallowing tightly he forced his lips into a half hearted frown and spoke, all the while he hoped his voice passed his lips with no hesitation and no leads on how much he was going to try and stay strong.

"What in the hell are you doing _here_?" He breathed out his words with as much hostility he could manage.

"I missed you gorgeous." Her fingers tip toed up his chest until he grabbed them quickly and gripped on them tightly, her lips twisting in a pout.

He grasped her fingers tighter as he spoke. "Right…When did you get here?"

She seemed thoughtful as she spoke. "I've been here for a week."

"Really now? Why no greeting Elena?" he grinned maliciously

"I was busy with school arrangements and I _did_ visit you. Well not as _me_ but as that little bitch…what was her name again?" She grinned as she fluttered her lashes at him and he the strange sensation in his throat burned further.

_School arangments?_

"Katherine. Why the hell have you been pretending to be her?" He hissed.

Elena clucked her tongue and nodded gently. "Ahh yes _her_ well whatever, I have my reasons and it doesn't matter anymore I'm here now."

"It _does_ matter. You can't just turn up randomly and expect to be welcomed with open arms by _everyone_. You've been gone for a good _while_."

Elena began to pout again as she regarded him with a fake sweet 'Lovey Dovey' look. "Aw does this mean there's no welcome back kiss…"

"Very funny, why should you get one?" He raised a single brow in question.

"Oh don't act all Mr. Cool guy, I know you want to kiss me. I can see it in your eyes, plus I'm dying to taste those lips." She leaned into kiss him but he shoved her back slightly and in a snap let go of her hand.

"Who says I'm acting?" He smirked at her causing her to frown.

"Why wouldn't you I'm _delicious_." Her smile surfaced again she shot him her own cocky smirk. A single hand slid down to her hips as she swayed a little emphasising her slender form. He took note of what she was wearing and he knew he'd lose it if she got any nearer or didn't leave very, very _soon_.

_Give me strength…she's going to kill me. _

_I feel like a freaking hormonal teen…_

_I just want…_

_**Get a hold of yourself Damon!**_

The mental slap shook him awake but he still felt disoriented.

"Because…."

Elena cut him off.

"Because I left you, blah, blah. Loosen up and don't be a kill joy. Is Stefan _really_ that contagious? I wouldn't be surprised if you were hunting for bunnies in the forest with him. I mean c'mon why are you being such a downer!" Elena crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at him.

"One I will never go bunny or squirrel hunting with St. Stefan. Two I am being like this because you never bothered with contacting us in _any way_. We thought you were dead, human. What do you think would happen? You didn't even care I bet." He shook his head as he turned his back and walked away.

"Just _leave_." He took all but two steps and she was right in front of him with that seductive smile of hers as she shook a single finger, clucking her tongue and tsking as she did so. "I don't think so Damon, you're not going to get me to leave that easily."

In a flash she neared closer with her face inches away from his own. Her scent wafted to his nose and he could only clench his fists and grit his teeth behind his lips to keep himself from not giving in and just devour her on the spot. **"**_**Move." **_

Her scent was extremely potent, intoxicating and mouth wateringly good that by the minute it was weakening his will and what she was wearing wasn't helping. "Nervous Damon?"

"What makes you think I'm nervous?" He shot her a glare.

Elena only laughed before speaking "Let's stop this charade. I can tell you want me, to kiss me and do so much _more_….I can _smell _it."

"I can smell your _lust_." Damon rolled his eyes and turned around only to meet her again, he pivoted again and she was right there.

_I have to get rid of her before I show my weakness._

Sneering at her his voice began to raise with every word he spoke until it quieted to a dull roar. "Would you just leave! You're like a bad cold that won't go away and if you think what you're doing is charming, it isn't! So hit the road little one because you can either go willingly or I can _make you leave_."

"Oh really?" The ever present smirk still plastered on.

"You bet; you _really _don't want to piss me off. I'm older and stronger." Damon presently was inches away from her face this time, close enough to lock lips with her and he didn't care because he finally felt the flares of anger really burning true and strong inside of him. Perhaps because the vampire side of him had decided to awaken and wanted to dominate and assert its power over the younger vampire in front of him that his anger wasn't halfhearted anymore.

Elena only hummed and tucked her arms behind her back as she took a step back still with the smirk playing on her lips.

Damon relaxed his body with every step back she took.

The relaxation was only in vain as her smirk turned into a Cheshire cat like grin and her eyes twinkled with the same sort of devilishness he used on girls he would lure in for meals. "You know what I'm not going to leave; I'm going to give you two options." Elena began to walk circles around him and he felt her stare sweeping all along his body as if she was sizing him up and she probably was doing just that.

Damon just stared at the ground with an intense glare meant for Elena.

His voice was laced with venom as he hissed out his words one by one. "And what are they?"

"_Kiss_ me or _kill_ me Damon." Finally she stopped and stood inches away from again, dominating his sight.

Her scent had begun to cloud his mind.

_I'm going to hell._

_

* * *

_

**_Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed it and yes I kind of pilfered that Katherine bit with Damon that lead to their intense makeout session but I found it perfect and __I hope this SHORT chapter wasn't lame...because I feel like it's weak but I needed to update. So thanks for reading and I hope it wasn't TOO BAD. _**

**_Thanks for the reviews and all from last chapter._**

**_Until the next update! (I'll write when I can.)  
_**


	9. Chapter 9: Go Away

_**D**__**isclaimer: I do not own any part of Vampire Diaries, the book series nor the T.V. series. Or the the entire fandom in anyway, L.J Smith and the creators of the show own both and L.J. smith is the proper creator of the entire series. **_

_**Summary: She has a demon inside of, eating her from the inside. She needs saving before she becomes one of the worst things she would hate to ever turn into. Who will save her? The White or Black knight?**_

**Author's Note: I'm back, well so far at least for this update. I'm not sure if this is a return but I've been having writer's block for my novel or I can't make a decision so I took a needed R & R which is hard because I love to write. I felt guilty of not updating these stories and all the alerts I got off here from favouriting pushed me into updating. So I have to say THANK YOU ALL!** _**Also** I am looking for a **beta reader** to go over my grammar errors on my newer updates and **maybe even my old updates** so any new readers can read easier and more smoothly. _**Message **me if you are interested and we'll talk.

**P.S. Listen to:** Get Some by Lykke Li. I loved it during the last, last episode: Klaus.

**P.P.S. **Wow isn't '70s, '80s and '90s music great? Motley Crue, Skid Row and more!

Just got myself a Shout At The Devil record by Motley Crue, I recommend readers to give them a listen!

**Enjoy reading! **

* * *

She couldn't help but feel like this.

Excitement thrummed through her as seconds passed in the silence. There he was like a deer caught in headlights; she didn't need to read his face to tell what he was feeling. She knew all that she needed to know by the pungent, delicious scent pouring from his lean, muscled body - changing gradually depending on the intensity of his emotions.

It was simple really, this game between them.

She was the predator and he, her _**prey**__._

Elena was not going to deny she felt carnal desires towards this man and it would be a lie to say otherwise. However she was mated to someone she had a deeper connection too and if she did get physical with this man it would only be for fun …if even that.

She'd do what she felt and want and would do with any other of her prey.

Entice, capture, conquer and destroy…what a great method to get what you want.

This man had betrayed her and of course the lady like thing would be to return his _sentiments._

Elena could see so clearly in those icy cerulean glass eyes that he was brewing with want.

_Just the way I like it._

As much as he was fighting her, his needs she knew he couldn't hold up forever.

Be it today, tomorrow, or next week, a month from now or even a year after, he'd crumble either way.

Elena was good with waiting…at least for something she deemed worthy of her patience.

All she needed was one or maybe a few more minutes of contact and she would see the animal in him, the vampire want more.

_N_o _more Ms. easy…_

No more Ms. _Nice _girl.

She was going to make it hard for him; she was going to have him groveling for her to release him of his fiery emotions.

Fear and desire go hand in hand.

Slowly she gracefully circled him like a panther sizing up its next meal all the while a seductive coy smile blossoming on her lips while she sent out waves of her own desire to him.

_Let's see how long he can hold his resolve._

Purposely she fluttered her lashes and looked through the little dark curtain of lashes while the other side of her face itself curtained in a wave of hair.

Licking her lips she dilated her eyes as she drew nearer, reached out to brush his arms and his chest with her fingertips.

Elena maintained enough distance to allow the briefest touch of skin contact but not enough so that it'd make it harder on him.

His body was tensing more and more with every faint brush and it only served to amuse her and drive him further, closer to the edge.

Damon's lips had even begun to tighten slightly and his eyes clouding over as lust began to seep through. His eyes darkened with every faint moment of skin contact.

_The beast is struggling to get free._

Just one more push and she'd see if today would be the day.

Slowly she neared more and her fingers lingered as her circling pace decreased.

She only just now took in account that his protesting had died down to mutters and tenser posture.

Stepping closer she stopped in front of him, drew nearer and placed her lips inches away from him and locked gazes with dark blue cerulean eyes with the pupils dilated.

"Give in Damon. It's useless and I think we both know what you want." She breathed as she gave him a seductive stare.

Drawing back she reached out to his arm and trailed her hand up to the side of his face and let her finger linger and brush against the skin of his cheeks as she circled him once more. His eyes shut closed while his brows furrowed. "Leave." he weakly uttered.

She defied him and gently positioned herself in a laid back position on the couch her hand dangling off the side nearby the glass of Vervain she had already sipped at.

Minutes ticked by as he stood there with tense body language and shut eyes.

She waited and waited and only got her answer when he finally darted over and roughly grabbed her wrist. His eyes narrowed as his voice poured out shrewd. "Get out of here now! I'm giving you a chance to leave and never come back, alive!"

Elena sighed and rolled her eyes with that coy smile still in place. "Don't wanna, I gave you two choices and I'm not leaving until one happens."

Sighing he jerked her upwards. "Get _out_." He said tiredly.

His eyes still dark dropped in mental exhaustion.

"_No."_

In an instant with speed only a vampire possessed she was thrown across the room and landed against the wall where a thud cut through the silence. Elena's body slid down lazily and she glanced up as she entered into a sitting position on the wooden floor.

There was the beast she knew would surface.

Dilated pupils, distorted cerulean irises and blood red occuli, white fangs gleaming as snarls and ragged breaths escaped.

Here was a beautiful product of what _they _were underneath the human guise.

As demonic as this appearance was, she had become attracted to it. Many would scream at the sight but the vampiric features interested her. She had a dark sense of beauty within in her and she was glad to have it.

To her the vampire's appearance untamed was something precious, powerful, and unique and was basically the beauty of a fallen angel. Vampires were in a sense fallen angels that indulged in life's desire and drank the elixir of life.

So it was no surprise when she found her own body responding to Damon's beastly side.

Mimicking the roar of a leopard Elena smirked as she spoke in sultry undertones. "Ooh, what do we have hear…I like what I see, Mr. Vampire has come out to play then?"

"Keep making smart ass remarks, I gave you your warnings and you chose to stay and ignore them fine."

"But now I'm gonna rip you in two." There was an edge in his voice; it didn't even make her flinch.

In a flash she was in front of him "I'd love to see you try. Show me Mr. Big Bad Vamp, sink your fangs into me."

Again, more silence.

Elena narrowed her eyes and he did the same. His face twisted into a deadly glare and his cerulean eyes swirling with a mix of emotions: lust, anger, frustration.

Her lips upturned into a smirk and his face only got darker, a muscle in his face twitched in response to his teeth clenching.

"C'mon Damon…"

More silence.

She sighed and laid back, bored with his unresponsiveness.

"You're no fun." She pouted and he rolled his eyes. Backing away he turned away and walked over to an island of alcohol near the fireplace and fixed himself a drink. By his tense movements she could see he was _trying_ to ignore her.

Sadly, that wasn't going to work with her

"Do you really think you can ignore me, Damon?"

Silence.

He turned enough she could see the right side of him and he swigged back some of his drink.

Elena followed his movements up until he started to walk out of the room. Instantly she sprung up and trailed him.

He kept up the silence and stopped at the door she knew lead to the basement cellar.

Swinging it open he preceded down into the darkness and she followed him, her eyes quickly adapting to the darkness.

She skipped two steps and hopped down to the bottom and began to hum to herself.

His scent guided her to the spot where a white freezer stood.

With a soft creak it opened and a light shined, illuminating its contents.

_Blood._

Grimacing she felt hunger creep upon her and she bit her lip.

Delicious bags filled with red liquid, the elixir of life.

Elena's throat began to burn and ache.

She bit her lip as he set down his glass, ripped open a blood bag and poured half its contents into his tumbler. The pangs of hunger only got worse when he finished off the rest of the bag and grabbed another bag.

Right in front of her he swirled his tumbler and slugged it back.

Her canines sliced through her lip, sweet liquid entered her mouth.

Damon was obviously doing this to get to her and the silent treatment was meant to piss her off. As much as she tried to let it not get to her, it was hard especially now that her hunger had made itself known.

She needed to feed, her gums ached, her jaw hurt, her throat burned and she could feel her fangs peek through.

"Not going to offer me some?"

Silence.

"How rude, obviously you need to be taught some manners."

Damon's hand clenched around his glass and she heard the beginnings of the object crack.

This time he glanced at her, turning slightly and ripped open the bag again and drank the contents straight in front of her.

A hiss passed her lips.

_This isn't fun anymore._

"You know, Damon you're really boring and annoying." His body began to shake and he grabbed another bag .

"What the hell happened to you? I think you're becoming more and more like Stefan. Boring, I mean back way when…you were more exciting." Damon's other hand slightly clenched around the blood bag and with a roar he threw the blood bag against the wall with tremendous force. The impact made the bag burst and splash blood all over its surface. Damon slammed the freezer door closed and turned to her with dark anger clouding his face. "_Shut your mouth!_"

"Am I making you angry Damon?"

Elena only got a snarl from him.

"Aw, Poor baby." A giggle bubbled past her lips.

Damon threw down the glass with its remaining contents and hissed at her.

"I thought I told you to leave!"

"I thought you said you were going to rip me in two, obviously you were bluffing."

"I wasn't kidding when I said that." He answered back.

"Oh sure, then why didn't you? I'm still standing here."

Silence.

"Okay, enough of the silence game. You know what I think-"

"Who cares what you think! I'm finished talking to you. GET OUT!"he roared as his features began to change gradually.

"_I think _that you can't kill me because of your feelings and you know what? If anyone has the right to make threats and rip anyone in two...It's me!"

"Who says I feeling anything for you!" he yelled

"Oh please, Damon. You think I'm stupid, I can smell it now even if I couldn't then. I know you cared about me then and you're hurt that I left because you felt something for me."

"Don't you dare talk about my feelings, you don't even know..." his voice died into a whisper

"I was the one closest friend you had an-"

In a flash I was pinned against the wall, Damon's face extremely close to hers and his breath warm cascading onto her skin.

"Friend? You stabbed me in the back! You left me, a friend at least would have told me, gave me a hint at least! You weren't a friend, I don't have friends Elena and you're so oblivious that you ever thought you were."

"_I _ stabbed you in the back? That's so…"

"What?"

Like a balloon anger filled up and up inside her until she burst and she felt herself quickly transition into her _true_ form."You're a hypocrite! You stabbed me in the back!" Damon slammed his hand against the wall nearby her and hissed at her. His fangs gleamed in the darkness and his eyes filled with red contrasting the cerulean of his eyes while his face reflected the dark anger inside.

"_**Shut Up!**"_

He looked absolutely demonic.

Elena hissed back at him and they both glared at each other with burning, vehement malevolence.

* * *

**_Authors Note: CLIFFHANGER! =P _**

**_I hope you enjoyed this update, thanks for reading!_**

**_Until next time! ^^  
_**


	10. Chapter 10: Hypocrite & The Backstabber

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Vampire Diaries, the book series nor the T.V. series. Or the the entire fandom in anyway, L.J Smith and the creators of the show own both and L.J. smith is the proper creator of the entire series.**_

_**Summary: She has a demon, eating her from the inside. She needs saving before she becomes one of the worst things she would hate to ever turn into. Who will save her?**_

_**Author's Note:**_ **Hey guys I'm back! I want to start off and say this chapter was betaed by: LoveIsBlindess! Thanks so much for betaing, its a sliver of the reason why I haven't updated. I want you guys to read more easily...so you can thank LoveIsBlindess for that! ^^ ****Also I want to give credit to_ Expressionista because_ she is editing all the older chapters to keep the story nice and clean for newer readers.**

**So I'll let you get to it and hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter!  
**

* * *

Elena wanted to **destroy** him, tear him in half and laugh while his blood spilled onto the floor.

She wanted to humiliate him, make him beg, make him feel everything she felt herself, and then spit in his face.

He was the bug under foot, and she wanted to crush him just to show him his place. He deserved to feel the pain she went through that night, the terror…she wanted to teach it to him, teach him what it was like to be in that place she had been.

She wanted him to feel….

**Helpless**.

**Regret**.

**Fear.**

**Humiliation.**

Elena wanted to see him on his knees…begging for mercy just so that she could smile sickly sweet and smash him to pieces. To torture him, or even chew him up and spit him back out once she was satisfied.

Damon had the decency to call her a backstabber when she basically had no choice in what happened. When **he,** himself, had part in it!

It was his fault!

**God damned hypocrite.**

Her fists tightened, a deadly animalistic snarl left her lips while she sneered up into him, baring her pointy incisors, meeting his vampiric features. Licking her lips, she tensely freed her fingers as she neared him even closer; close enough that their noses almost touched.

* * *

Damon was seething, it was hard to miss the hostility etched into his vampire-like features and the heavy, harsh breaths emitting from him.

His body shook and heaved with every breath.

**There we go, get angry.**

Her blood-lust was boiling, growing hot and sweet.

Elena could almost taste it on her tongue, and the burn in her throat from her growing thirst was scorching sweet. "_I _stabbed you in the back? That's so…"

"What?" He met eyes with the same vampiric features that mirrored his own.

With a snap she transitioned, "You're a hypocrite! You stabbed me in the back!" Damon slammed his hand against the wall nearby her, and hissed at her. His fangs gleamed in the darkness, and his eyes filled with red contrasting the cerulean of his eyes while his face reflected the dark anger inside.

"_**Shut Up!**__"_

He was seething.

Elena hissed back at him, and they both glared at each other with burning, vehement malevolence.

The sound of it made him clench his teeth together. Hypocrite? How in the hell was he the hypocrite in this thing!

She was the one who offered the friendship he took just for that moment instead of her love which she still denied.

He didn't turn her into _this._

_**She**_ ran away, not him.

She was the one who disappeared…didn't she get how panicked he was after that phone call?

_**Did she even care?**_

_The hell, it seemed like it._

_She's just playing with you now, like you're just a toy._

Just the thought of that night sent icy chills into his bloodstream and made his chest hurt.

That night he was beyond scared. Her screams still clear as day in his mind with that dirty bastard laughing. That night he had so badly wanted it to be him taking the hurt instead of her; he wanted to die for her because it sounded like she was dying. The girl he treasured most was breaking, and it broke him and it even had caused him a bout of nightmares.

Damon had searched for her, and it was like she fell of the face of the earth. When Damon thought he had a lead, it slipped through his fingers.

Even Stefan had helped but, eventually, stopped soon after saying it was useless, and she had to be dead. He knew she had to be alive and she was…in an undead alive way.

Why the hell was Elena pointing the finger at **him**? And for what?

It was then the little sneer she sent his way, shocked him again through the haze of his red anger.

_**Was this what Elena had become?**_

It angered him to see the girl he thought he knew so well to be so much like _**Katherine.**_ As if she was her.

Just the thought of that or the sound of her name made him furious, and give him a craving to punch a hole in the wall. It made him want to break things, and seeing her act the way she was at the moment made his anger burn white hot. The anger burned so hot in him that he began to shake, and his breaths were heavy and harsh.

In his mind the predator labelled her _**enemy**_.

He felt the desire to hurt her seriously in a long time and it made something in him grow cold.

"Aw, sweetie are we getting a little angry. You're all shaky honey." Elena cooed, sickly sweet with a wide sneer.

Damon's face grew darker, his hands became fists. She was baiting him.

"I told you to shut it," he whispered, deadly. Which only provoked Elena, because in return to his comment she gently trailed her fingers down his face.

"And like I told you, **make me**."

Snarling, he forcefully grabbed her wrist and took a step back which forced her to fall forward, just before she caught herself in time. It was then when he took in a deep breath nosily through his nose to just keep one sliver of self control, that he noticed _**it**_. He _**smelled it.**_

_**It **_was all over her.

This sent him over the edge in anger, and he growled deadly, the veins in his face darkening further as well ignoring the snarky smirk set on Elena's lips.

It was a scent.

_**Male.**_

* * *

Confusion and anger shot into his bloodstream.

Elena watched silently as emotions played across his face, and the one that stuck out to her was confusion.

A brow lifted questioningly as her mouth set into an amused smirk.

"You know Damon, I don't get why you're all flustered. I mean…I'm not telling any lies by calling you a hypocrite. You are a backstabber, you're just mad that I said it to your face. You're mad that you can't admit it's true, _**out loud**_."

A snarl reached her lips, and she furiously inhales.

She continued to provoke him – she wanted him to be angry like she was. "You did, after all, have your part in what happened _**that night**_."

"What are you talking about?" he spat out.

"Ugh, Damon, don't play dumb." She rolled her eyes, pushing him back so forcefully he stumbled back a few steps; both in surprise and by her own force.

She slowly took one step towards him, and kept with pushing him back south.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Another step.

"Oh, don't be cute. Don't you remember, darling?" Push, another step back.

"I'm talking about the night I became _**this**_…" she hissed sharply.

One more aggressive push and his back hit the wall. Her foot had stepped in the blood, but she hardly acknowledged it.

Seductively, she slithered towards him with full-out vampire features, and shot out her right hand to his neck. Grinning, she spoke in a sickly sweet voice. "I feel so heartbroken that you don't remember. I mean, it was the anniversary of my death… and it's all your fault I became one of the undead. **You** made me a vampire, Mr. Salvatore." Tightening her grip around his throat while non-to gently digging her fingers into the flesh, she smirked at his further confused features.

In a mocking action, she brushed her fingers across his face, and leaned in. Slowly, she leaned in and brushed her lips against his while her other hand pinned his shoulder against the wall.

Her tongue darted out to flick across his lips, and she heard a sharp exhale as she stared into his icy cerulean eyes the whole time of these ministrations. Her fingers -belonging to the arm pinning his shoulder to the wall- dug through the flimsy material of his clothing, and she saw him tense with an emotion indescribable

Slowly, Elena dragged her fingernails down the flesh of his throat, and watched as the blood fell. Pulling back she fluttered her lashes and smiled. More confusion burnt in his eyes.

Swooping for one more mockingly sweet kiss, she let it linger for awhile until she dragged her lips down the length of his throat while her tongue lightly followed the trail. Smiling against his flesh, Elena pulled back slowly and looked him in the eyes again, putting on a sweet demeanour that was so convincing it appeared to rattle Damon.

Her words left her lips soft, sweet and forgiving. "But you know Damon, it's okay. This way we have each other for the rest of our lives. So, I forgive you." Sighing, she stepped back and turned around.

"What?" Damon asked, still sounding confused.

With her back turned, her sweet smile turned sour and vindictive.

"Its okay, forget about it, and just forget about what I just said." She sighed softly.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…I love you." Elena heard another sharp breath leave him, and stared at the pool of blood taking in the red.

A burning in her throat appeared, tickling it and causing her to lick her lips in hunger. _Already? _

Her gums began to tingle, and as well in a plea for her fangs to be released; they were giving her the urge to bite into something

"Are you being serious?" he asked.

"Of course…you said it yourself. That I can't admit it to myself. I was too scared back then to just say it out loud, and in doing so I feel like a weight had been lifted. You've stolen my heart, Damon. Forget about those words I said. Those were all said in the heat of the moment…I was just so angry for you saying all of those things that I lashed out." She put her hands behind her back and balanced her weight on the balls of her feet, tipping slightly back and forth. She was trying to make herself look vulnerable.

"So will you forgive me?"

"Elen-"

"No, just please tell me if you do or not. I need to know, I don't want to hear anything else. I can't take the rejection. Don't break my heart."

Damon sighed, and she heard him shuffle taking a few steps towards her before stopping.

"I forgive you, Elena, but that doesn't mean I trust you right now."

"I'm sorry, Damon. I promise…I'll try to make up for this. I can't live without you in my life."

She knew Damon wasn't stupid, so she needed to keep the act going as long as she could for this moment. And then…when the moment was right she would spit in his face.

"Elena…I'm so glad you're back. It hurt when you left. I'm sure that now you have your memories back you remember the night I told you I loved you."

Elena's cruel smile turned into a frown.

**What? **

**When did he say that…he's probably lying. **

**Stay focused Elena we need to get the hell out of here and grab a bite. **

Her lips twisted up at her own lame pun, and she let out a snicker.

"What's so funny?" Damon sounded amused.

"_You."_

"How so?" At his words Elena turned around and crossed her arms. Tilting her head to the side, she masked her emotions and slowly walked closer to him as she spoke.

"You're just so pathetic. "Elena, you hurt me…I love you!" Don't remember that night…blah, blah. You sicken me, Salvatore!" She pushed him once more to the wall, causing a loud thump to occur when his back hit the wall.

His eyes narrowed as she had her hand around his throat and her nails in his flesh again.

"Poor Damon, how does it feel for someone to joke around with your feelings again. Damon, you never had me really, and you never will! Because, of what you did, the Elena you knew died."

It's so sweet that you care about me, but, unfortunately, I don't care about you." She hissed as her fangs elongated and she kneed him in the groin.

Damon began to kneel down in pain, but she forced him up by his hair, and she ripped into his flesh just like he had to victims when he first came back to Mystic Falls. His blood filled her mouth, and she sighed in relief that her fangs got what they wanted. Digging deeper into his flesh, she felt him tense, and his furious breaths return.

She knew his blood was a substitute and wouldn't ease her hunger, but she wanted to hurt him. And not just emotionally.

Damon began to fight back, which enticed more growls from her and for her to thrash her fangs against his flesh violently for a few seconds.

Grunting, Damon grabbed her own throat which made her begin to choke on his blood.

He threw her by her throat, and she landed with a gasp, inducing crack against the floor – sliding until her arm reached the blood on the floor. Snarling, she bolted up and roared in anger, baring her teeth.

Just as Damon made a lunge for her, she twisted around and flashed up the stairs. Elena kept running through the house until she saw the glass full of vervain and her fan she dropped. Gingerly, she picked up the fan and tucked it underneath her arm. She snatched up the vervain just in time to turn around and see Damon's furious face, and find herself pinned against the couch.

Try as she might but she couldn't get herself out, and discovered -although the glass was intact- there wasn't nearly as much as there had been before. The vampire above her smirked down at her and spoke in a tone she hadn't heard in a long time. "Thought you could just run out of here, huh? How sweet."

"You know what's sweet? That you think I'm so helpless that I can't get free." Elena splashed the remains of vervain directly into his face, making him scream in anger and pain, then hurled him off her. Dropping the glass in the process, she made a beeline for the front door.

Hurriedly, she ripped the door open, letting it slam against the wall, and jumped down the porch steps, landing in a crouched position before running off into the dark.

As soon as she reached the forest and climbed onto one of the highest points of the tree did she rest and catch her breath. She leaned against the wood, and she inhaled and exhaled deeply for a few moments.

Staring through foliage, her eyes met with the dark sky and her mouth set into a tight line.

**It got dark so fast…how? **

**Was that little excursion **_**that**_** long? **

Shaking her head, she ran her fingers through her hair, and felt tired.

But knowing Damon could be after her, she sat up alert with ears trained on any sound that would make his presence prominent.

Peering down at her nails, she took note of the flecks of dried blood and then to her sleeve which had soaked up some of the blood she landed in.

Elena's hunger burnt like fire again, and she couldn't bring herself to return to the ground and seek out nourishment. Nor did she want to return home – she felt exhausted.

She had wanted to deal more damage but she had, had enough today.

Fingers rubbed tenderly against her face, and she sat there peering into the darkness lazily until her ears picked up footsteps.

Her body tensed ready for a fight but it calmed down when she noticed a heartbeat.

**Human…so who's the unlucky fool now?**

Peering over the branch, she spotted a human; male with green eyes and tousled blonde hair. He was dressed in jogging pants a t-shirt with a light waterproof jacket.

**Jogger? **

**A Camper?**

**Hiker?**

Deciding to go for it, she jumped to the next tree and made her way down to the ground. Elena trailed after him until she got deeper into the forest where it darkened a bit more.

The man pulled out a small and thin flashlight, and walked a little faster.

She could bet he felt that something (her) was watching and waiting for him in the shadows.

Sure, she was kind of playing with her food but she felt too lazy to actually do a full blown chase. She wanted to get this over with and quell her thirst.

Abruptly, the man stopped. And she breathed in, catching his minty, spring scent.

He didn't know what hit him when Elena jumped on him, plunged her fangs into his skin, drinking from him as his screams were muffled by the earth. Blood trickled down onto it, Mother Nature's soil soaked up a portion of the escaped liquid.

Elena drank him from him until he stopped struggling and his breath ceased. Standing up, her eyes met brown ones belonging to a human female who covered her hands over her mouth, and tears ran down the girl's face.

Elena tilted her head and slowly walked towards her, the human took a step back- almost paralyzed in fear. With a soft snarl, she pinned the female to the ground, and muffled her sobbing with her hand as she tore into her skin and sucked her dry.

When Elena was done, she pushed herself off the human and sluggishly got up, full now.

_Snap._

She turned around and saw Damon who had a blank look imprinted onto his face while the blood dripped down from where it was smeared on her lips and hands.

But, that wasn't what had her frozen…It was the familiar voice that called her name softly from her mind.

"_Elena."_

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

**Yet another cliffhanger!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, again I am giving credit to the beta reader of the new chapters: LoveIsBlindess.**_  
_**And the beta reader of the older chapters: Expressionista. Thanks guys! **


	11. Chapter 11: Who is HE?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Vampire Diaries, the book series nor the T.V. series. Or the entire fandom in anyway, L.J Smith and the creators of the show own both and L.J. smith is the proper creator of the entire series.**_

_**Summary: She has a demon, eating her from the inside. She needs saving before she becomes one of the worst things she would hate to ever turn into. Who will save her?**_

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's another update. I hope you enjoy this one. This chapter will be one of few that will kind of hint at things slowly and minimally. So I guess I could say the mystery begins. There's going to be times when she questions herself and things might be confusing because she won't know who to believe - you'll know why in chapter's to come. **_

_**Bare with My slow progress! =P **_

_**Also...Thanks to LoveIsBlindness for beta'ing this chapter, she makes my stories better. ^^**_

* * *

Like a whispery echo, she heard it again.

_Elena…_

The voice seemed to blend into the dark of the forest and trees, singing with ashen fire in her veins. Calling to her in a most primal way; Elena knew the voice better than her own…since the day it first seared through her ears and imprinted its tones in her mind.

As if under the effects of compulsion – Elena found herself ignoring the confused and most likely shocked vampire behind her. She pivoted on her heels in time with the fluttering of her eyes closed.

Elena's fingers flexed as she took in a sweet sigh of a breath, shutting down her mind to anything insignificant and listened for the call of the wild again.

_You're very cold, my dear… I'm here, but much further away._

With a slight upturn of her lips and a light furrow of her brows, she began to move in human speed at first.

She was totally oblivious of anything else, but not what was happening inside her.

The bloody bodies had instantly been forgotten behind her.

Damon stared at the lifeless forms on the ground. Necks torn into but not enough, that it'd be deemed as a kill of a "Ripper", although bloody enough to look mangled. She had done it so quick before his eyes.

And then his blue gaze locked onto Elena's slowly retreating form with a blank face.

His still heart told him to follow her to wherever she was going.

His mind told him otherwise.

While his impulsiveness didn't frankly give a damn and caused him to follow her through the forest anyways. He was so not going to pull a "Stefan" and wait too late to figure out what's going on inside that pretty little brunette head of hers.

Sighing gently to himself he wondered what other vampire Elena surprises he would find, and, honestly, a part of him didn't want to know or see what she was like now.

* * *

Her feet moved on an almost leisurely pace, peppered with slight desperation as if she wished to enjoy the scenery, but loved playing this game of hide and seek, and couldn't wait to reach the end to catch her "prize".

_Closer… Find me if you can. _

Shivering with a jolt of warmth, her eyes opened sweeping in front of her for her "prey" and took in another deep breath; her eyes and pupils catching every detail as if storing it away for later use. A few more steps and her feet carried her deeper into the forest, she noticed that the chirping of crickets quietened to a soft hum barely detectable to the human ear as well as the soft call of an owl.

Leaves and weak, rotted twigs snapped under the weight of her feet. The smell of freesia and sweet, crisp lavender filled her nose. The trees seemed to lean in around her, darkening her path further and blocking out as much moonlight as possible. Only little dapples of light lay upon the ground, or tree's here and there, causing those affected spots to shimmer.

Stopping and gazing upwards, her eyes searched the tops of the trees for shadows until her eyes caught the moon shining ever so beautifully, her breaths softly leave her lips.

_You're getting warmer. _

The words sent more rushes of warmth through her blood, her feet quickened in response. Her legs itched to run instead of walk, but Elena denied herself - if she did hurry, the fun would be short lived.

Tearing her gaze from the moon, a wolf's howl sounded into the night, shaking her awake.

It was then as she took a few more steps forward that her nose caught another scent.

A scent so undeniably male that was: simmering with musk, burning with cinnamon and an enticing aroma of dark chocolate; sweetly laced with lavender, ginger and sandalwood. Two words came to mind whenever she got a whiff.

_Black Magic_.

The corners of her lips upturned into a smirk, closing her eyes she took a deep breath and let the scent override her senses and mind.

Giving in, her muscles tensed and she ran at a blurring speed after the scent. The wind whipped her hair back and chilled her skin, although it didn't even faze her for she didn't feel it.

It took her all but a few minutes until she found herself stopping at the base of the clearing which was dotted with violet, blue and red flowers as well as clover and other colors around the trees and the clearing

But, she didn't stop because she had reached the clearing.

The figure standing in the centre crouched down, making her stop.

Elena felt an ache in her chest rapidly begin to bleed and burn into her throat. If she had a heart, it would surely beat fast right now. She walked slowly towards the form that didn't stop its ministrations.

Moonlight cast a silvery light over the shape, outlining every crease and feature. Dark, dishevelled hair fell into bright blue-green eyes swimming with focus on the task of hands. She saw fingers weaving clover, red, blue and purple flowers together in a shape of a circlet in lazy movements. The moon glinted off white silver and gold flecks of the Lapis Lazuli as well as the earring. He was wrapped up in a black sweater, grey slacks and his leather boots.

"Found you," she says in a sing-song voice as she walked slowly towards the figure.

"You took long enough. Getting soft, my darling?" amusement painted his bored tone.

"As if, you're sure it's not you, Mr. Arts and Crafts?" She grinned down at him.

"Just because I'm sitting here, weaving plants together, doesn't mean _I'm _getting soft. I was bored; it was there so I did it. It's a very simple concept." Jumping to his feet as he tied a knot with the thorns and stems he braided into it all, a smirk on his lips.

"You know, it doesn't matter how you say it, but weaving plants together doesn't sound "manly"." Sin laughed, his blue green orbs locking with her brown ones.

"Sweetie, that's because I'm not a man… I'm…a monster." Sin flashed a deadly grin and looked into her eyes with a glint in his eyes that she knew was a combination of mischievousness and thirst.

"Ooh, I'm so scared of this face. I've forgot you're quite the serial murder." Her fingers brushed down his cheek, and his sharp canines went after her fingers as soon as she pulled away.

"You better remember, because I'm the big, bad demon that crawls through the windows in the dead of night and drinks the sweet wine from the necks of maidens in a mocking lover's kiss. Then I devour their souls and screw with their dreams; I like turning them into bloody nightmares," his violent words clashed with the gentle gesture of placing the circlet on her and then the running his fingers through her hair only to end up tracing the shape of her lips.

"_Wow_, you sound more like an Incubus than a vampire; although I had my suspicions for awhile." Sin didn't say or do anything for a moment, but chuckle softly.

"So where did you go?" Sin asked softly, gazing into her eyes and bringing her closer to his body.

"To pay someone a little visit," she sighed, hoping he wouldn't ask for any further information. Elena did not want Sin going ballistic and tearing the older Salvatore into two in a fit of passiveness or whatever. Especially if he knew what she was feeling and the urge she had to kiss him awhile ago. Damon was hers to terrorize and play with; she already was coming up with numerous plans.

"You were gone for awhile… I thought you were kidnapped despite the note…plus you reek of male. Not sure I like that though," he sniffed and grunted in protest, sounding whiny at the beginning before drifting off into a clipped tone.

Sin tensed for a moment, as if something alarmed him. It showed in his eyes because the green-blue pools hardened into sharp, solid gems and his mouth set into a tight line. His nostrils flared slightly, and his eyes narrowed which made Elena's brow furrow and instead of asking questions at that moment, she tried to soothe his sudden tenseness. Then, his eyes flicked over to the direction of the trees with a strange intensity she hadn't seen before. It was like he saw something…or even _someone_.

"Hey, Hey." Her finger brushed his cheek again bringing him back to the reality. His eyes softened when they locked onto hers.

"Calm down, I'm fine." She buried her face in his chest, further breathing in his scent. His body relaxed in response to the gesture, and it brought out a small, genuine smile from her.

Sin hummed casually, all signs of hostility gone. "You'd better be or there will be blood."

After a moment, Sin spoke again with a joking tone, "Pity, I really wanted to kill someone tonight." A laugh bubbled past her lips as Elena wrapped her arms around Sin's muscled form.

* * *

Damon followed Elena for a good while through the forest which by the way was like a freaking maze.

On top of that, at the last minute Elena had begun moving fairly quickly even for someone like him; Damon was the older of the two after all.

He eventually found himself peering from behind the length of a tree at the back of Elena's figure, reaching the area beyond out of eye sight. After a few minutes, when he continued to tentatively follow her and only stopped at the entrance of the clearing in front of them.

He took in the scene before him. Elena's arms were wrapped around a guy's waist and her face hidden by his chest.

But this guy wasn't just any guy.

With a clench of his fists, he breathed and sensed the power radiating off him and the sheer numbers of years this vampire had over the Salvatore's. That, and this vampire's dark aura radiating of him like lethal poison. He had a bad feeling in his gut just by staring at him and feeling his presence near his own.

He felt an icy gaze burn into him, and his eyes returned to the couple. The sight waiting for him made him involuntarily shiver. Twin pools of blue green were burning with icy gem intensity. He swallowed, and truly felt fear for what hadn't happened in a long while.

There was so much poison, malice and danger reflected in those eyes. These very eyes said they had done and seen many things…not exactly all good – things beyond what Damon had ever done and felt.

They were spelled with bloodlust and killer's intentions.

They burned: _**Kill.**_

Shivering again, Damon tore his gaze away in a desperate urge to look away.

_Who is this guy?_

_And…what is Elena doing with him?_

He felt a queasy feeling in his stomach and an ache where his heart was staring at the two in such an intimate pose; one he had dreamed of experiencing himself.

Damon's mind was spinning with so many questions that he ended up causing himself a head rush. His vision was becoming slightly spotted, blurry and distorted. He felt light as air and began to suffer from similar effects of vertigo.

Weakly, Damon stumbled back to meet the bark of a huge tree, and took a minute to take deep breaths and wait out the head rush.

Nothing was making sense, he didn't get why Elena was not behaving like Elena. He always thought if she were to become a vampire she'd not go about it in this way.

Elena was _good_.

She was the opposite of himself.

The way she tore into those human's neck was a bizarre sight.

Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fore fingers. Damon needed some serious answers, he had a bad feeling about all this funny business. Something wasn't…right.

* * *

Sin pulled back to look at Elena, and when they're eyes met she felt a jolt.

She felt his gaze trail down to her still bloodstained lips, his tongue flicking across his own in desire.

"Well, it looks like someone fed without me," Sin murmured, with a little pout, his thumb brushed her lower lip, tugging it downwards gently.

"Sorry, I was super _thirsty_," her tone was sincerely guilty and apologetic.

Sighing, Sin unlatched one of the arms at her waist and ran his fingers through his midnight hair. "Well I suppose that it's my turn to feed. God knows I'm thirsty, I haven't had anything since you left." He gave her a mock pained expression, and clutched his throat with his free hand before his grin returned to his lips.

Her arms tightened around his waist. "Well I suppose we'll have to fix that, won't we?" Sin's lips crashed with a bit of roughness upon hers, tongue darting out again to lap up the little quantity of dried blood left on her lips. A sharp exhale left her lips as Sin's lips swept to the corners of her mouth and then to her chin.

And just as quickly as it happened his lips left her flesh and he pulled back to thread his fingers through hers with his usual mischievous grin, and ran with her following out of the forest.

An hour later, the pair was heading up the stone steps and using the huge lion shaped knocker.

Sin had an arm hanging off her shoulders when the door creaked open revealing a human with hair the color of a soft, glowing flame wrapped into a sophisticated bun on top of her head. Pale, green eyes nervously glanced down as the servant in a grey frock bowed slightly to the side - her eyes fixed on her black wool stockings and black flats.

Casually, they walked in to the sounds of an almost silent castle, and the maid dashed up the staircase quickly in the direction of Vesper's room.

Hardly anyone was home, which suited her fine.

Elena looked at Sin who was currently adorning a bored and dazed face, causing her to crack a smile at the cuteness of such an expression. She let him lead her to the library.

Elena sat against Sin on one of the large, black and blue Victorian chaise sofas. His legs rest gently against hers on the chair while his foot just dangled a little off the edge. She let her body relax against his as he propped his chin up on her head.

Her eyes looked around the shadowy library; the only source of light was an ember glow of a dying fire from the fireplace which would explain the chill that she felt. Although the cold didn't bother her body anymore, now that she was a blood sucking demon.

Internally, she laughed at the comment. "Blood sucking demon."

But then, thoughts of earlier today drifted in her mind. She tried to push them away, not wanting to feel the venomous anger she had felt in _his _presence. All the while, Elena became aware of the soft gesture of fingers absently running through her hair, and the equally gentle sensation of a vibration emitting from Sin's chest.

She laughed softly to herself again for a second – her previous thoughts chased away.

_He was purring_ _**again**__._

Sin usually did it, it seemed like he was extremely content and relaxed; especially if he was satiated enough. It brought the image of a fat cat who had just devoured salmon and curled up near a warm fire, licking at its chops.

Her gaze landed on her wrist where his fingers had begun to trace little patterns over the veins, and after a minute she got an idea.

Sin made a sound of surprise when Elena quickly turned around and straddled his waist. Gazing at him, with playfulness in her eyes, she brought her wrist to hover over her mouth and before her features shifted, she sunk her fangs deep into the flesh. Elena, careful to not let a single drop of blood to fall, pushed it gently against Sin's mouth who was currently gazing at her blankly but with a little hint of shock in his eyes. His fingers snaked around her arm, and he guided it past his lips to touch his teeth, first licking it and then taking a breath before his fangs re-pierced the wound. His eyes closed in pleasure, and pleasure slammed into Elena's body in the form of a shaky breath.

His lips suddenly left her wrist, but he still held it as he brought his free wrist up to his own mouth and bit into it roughly. She felt a flush when he eagerly tore his own wrist away from his mouth and pressed it to hers. Her own fangs ached as they bit the bleeding wound, and he took her wound quickly into his mouth and continued to drink her blood.

Humming in contentment, her eyes drifted closed for a silent moment to enjoy the warmth radiating off his body as they shared blood.

_**Creak**_.

The library doors swung open gently, and the click of footsteps caused both to groan in annoyance and pull away, inches apart; both staring at the intruder who had a goofy smirk on his face.

"Woo, getting hot and heavy, I see." Sin glared at Fenris who stood there with that idiot and bamboo grin, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want. As you can see I'm kind of _**busy**_," Sin snarled at Fenris, shooting him a death glare that sent a shiver through Fenris.

Fenris slid back into his cocky, playful attitude, grinning and winking at the pair. "I can see that. But seriously, dude, chill out! I actually came on important business, boss." He tacked on the title with a little sarcasm and true respect.

Sighing, Elena licked her lips to get rid of most of the blood that had settled there.

With her eyes shut, she listened to the rest of the conversation.

"It'd better be important." Sin wrapped his arms around Elena's waist.

"First off numero uno, I have this letter for you that has to be read _**immediately**_." She heard soft patting against material and a murmured, "Just one second, I'm sure I have it on me still…I couldn't have misplaced it." Sin growled low in his throat which made Fenris laugh. "I'm kidding!"

"Here we go, see I didn't lose it!" She heard the rustle of paper and then Sin's breathing stopped.

"Is that all?" he sounded hopeful and annoyed.

"Ves told me she needed to talk to you about something, it's urgent." At this Elena's eyes opened with her eye-level directed to Sin's feet entangled with her own.

Sin sighed and was quiet. "Okay tell her I'll speak with her later." He rubbed his eyes tiredly before he tipped his head back.

"Sure man, see yea!" Only as soon as the library doors creaked once, then twice did she open her eyes and look up at Sin who was focused on the parchment paper in front of him. His body was tensed then relaxed, but his face contorted into annoyance.

"What's wrong?" she inquired.

Sin shook his head. "Nothing really, but I think I'm going to need to talk to Vesper right now." He folded the paper and tucked it away before gazing at her face lovingly, and then roughly but apologetically kissed her forehead. "Sorry."

She waved him off. "It's fine." Her instincts told her otherwise but she didn't want him to know that, so she just let him get back up and she took his place on the chaise sofa, spread out among its length.

"See you later then, okay?" he spoke quietly his distant voice, looking down at her with a strange, tense expression.

"Yea, go have fun!" He snorted and then was gone.

Elena closed her eyes again, and in response to the silence was flooded with a multi-tude of questions and doubts.

_What was in that letter, it didn't seem like nothing…_

Elena honestly had a bad feeling in her gut. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't put a finger on it.

Leaning back she lay there, wrist flung across closed eyes as the fire died out, with a sense of unease brewing in her stomach. She'd push it to the back burner for now, no use in fretting about it.

At least that's what she felt for now.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Did you guy's like it? I hope you did! Also, thanks again to LoveIsBlindness for betaing yet another chapter. I feel more assured in my writings with her doing so. **_

_**P.S. I know not alot happened in this chapter but there will be some action soon. This chapter had to be done to kind of set off the next few. Its one of more to come build up chapters.**_

_**Hope you a had a great Easter guys!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Being back

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Vampire Diaries, the book series nor the T.V. series. Or the entire fandom in anyway, L.J Smith and the creators of the show own both and L.J. smith is the proper creator of the entire series. **__(Even if she was fired from her series - she will always be the true owner of the Vampire Diaries series, without her we wouldn't have Damon and the rest of the gang OR even the T.V. Show for that matter.)_

_**Summary: She has a demon, eating her from the inside. She needs saving before she becomes one of the worst things she would hate to ever turn into. Who will save her?**_

_**Author's Note: Here's were things start happening - I know it's slow but it's going to get interesting! The end bit at this chapter is important, so pay attention as well as the beginning of next chapter. **_

_**Another thanks to LoveIsBlindness for beta'ing this chapter! **_

_**P.S. Nice episode last week, huh, so knew that was going to happen - the chemistry between the characters is too strong, it was bound to happen. ;) I think I've fallen even more for our Dark Prince, if even possible - it was nice to see this side of him and he got what he deserved for so LONG.**_

* * *

She awoke to blue/green eyes glinting with mischief and pleasant evil intentions. Elena did not bolt upright; she lay on her back looking at the dishevelled character gazing down at her, with a hand cupping the flesh of his cheek, humming in amusement.

"Morning sleepy." Sin lightly petted her head for a minute before giving her a brief, sweet kiss on the forehead.

As her body became more alert with every passing second, Elena observed Sin's appearance.

His hair was mussed and a few pieces were sticking out every direction as if he had just awakened – she was sure he had. He had pillow imprints showing just the slightest on his cheek, that and his eyes had that half asleep glaze over the two orbs.

He looked…utterly _adorable_.

"Who're you calling sleepy? You're like, half asleep still." She flicked at his forehead, and he pouted like a kicked puppy.

Sin scrunched his nose slightly and a soft grunt left his lips as he rolled onto his side, facing away from her, eyes on the wall. "Am not." He spoke with a childish tone.

Elena hummed before running her finger through her own mussed hair, sitting upright, propped up against the pillow behind her, with her face turned toward him. "Whatever you say," she says in a sing-song voice with a loud yawn, which caused Sin to chuckle.

They lay there in content silence, eyes focused on nothing in particular, but just enjoying each other's presences in the waking hours of dawn.

* * *

Sunlight cut through the windows and into the room, crawling toward the form almost completely buried beneath mounds of sheets and pillows surrounding the groggy vampire.

Groaning with reluctance, Damon slowly sat up, slightly dazed even though he had awoken an hour ago – give or take. He'd been staring at the ceiling for quite some time; one would think he was waiting for a revelation.

A sigh passed his lips, fingers lazily running through the dark mop of hair before he pivoted and slid off the bed.

The floor was yielding and chilly against his feet as he padded toward the bathroom and slumped against the sink counter. Damon closed his eyes and furiously rubbed his eyes, slowly lifting his head so that he could see his reflection in the mirror.

The image reflected back didn't surprise him, Damon hadn't changed outwardly, but in his eyes was exhaustion, confusion and a swirl of many other emotions, bombarding and dragging him down.

He was trying to avoid thinking of the object of his affection, and so far the encounters; they were nothing like he expected them to be.

Elena had been missing for so long. It felt that way to him even though in any other situation it would be nothing. It had been Nearly 100 years; it would be though, 100 years coming up.

His mind revisited the memory of that mysterious vampire holding her so intimately, causing his jaw to clench and his fists to tighten slightly while he let out a loud huff.

Damon really didn't like that guy, he hadn't met him yet and particularly didn't want to if he could help it. There was something off about that guy, he felt it in his gut and he really didn't want Elena to be through that – something bad with another guy, with _that_ guy.

She had blamed him for her turning, which he didn't blame her for but how was he directly tied to it. He admitted that he had his part, but the way she talked was as if he had been the one to turn her which was definitely not the case.

So far, every encounter with _this _Elena had left him with questions and a confused mind.

Damon pinched the bridge of his nose and walked out of the bathroom, his unbuttoned shirt sliding away from his shoulder before he fixed it. He flashed down the stairs to where the scene of the crime had happened. The blood still stained the ground slightly; he'd left it last night in emotional exhaustion.

Whipping the freezer door open, he grabbed three blood bags and headed to the kitchen to warm the blood.

As soon as he had warmed the first and second blood bag, he retrieved a black mug from the cupboard and poured the warm blood in silence into the mug, and drank it slowly. He leaned against the counter and stared at the wall, his mind elsewhere and nowhere at the same time.

A thought was stirring in his mind…

Finishing the blood, he grabbed the untouched third blood bag and flashed up the stair, walking slowly towards his brother's door.

And, of course, not caring to knock he burst into the room, loudly – the only warning he allowed his brother to have.

Damon leisurely walked toward the bed, where a form lay neatly amongst the bedding. He felt déjà vu right then- like he was back in 1864 sneaking up on his brother and shocking him awake for his own amusement.

When they were little, he would jump on him and bounce up and down on the bed until his brother awoke and sometimes threw a pillow at his head.

Or at least…try to.

They'd escape from the manor, rushing outside and wrestle until one of the nanny's yelled at them to come inside to join their parent's for breakfast. His father would be sitting at the head of the table, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper or any telegrams, often with a smile on his face.

Of course, this was only when his mother had been alive…

His chest tightened and his throat tickled at the memory of her.

She'd been the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on; loving and kind.

His mother had loved children and adored Stefan and him; she'd even play with them as much as she could. She mostly watched over them when the two brothers played with each other.

At night, she would tuck both of them in, brush the hair away from their face, kiss their foreheads and hum sweetly until they drifted off to the land of dreams. Sugar plums, candy canes and all.

His mother was one of the few women in the world he would die for, sacrifice anything for and protect.

His mom was perfect; the opposite of his father.

There was so much kindness and warmth in her eyes. She was good, something he wasn't now. If she were alive, he hoped she'd accept him as he was fangs and all, for sure she'd accept Stefan.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes quickly before he started tearing up at the memories. Tightening his hold on the blood bag slightly, he aimed it at Stefan's head which peers out from the top blanket, and then threw forcefully. A grin lighted up his tired features when he was awarded with Stefan groaning in annoyance and rolling onto his other side – blankets hiked up to his nose.

Damon headed towards the closed curtains and pulled them apart, letting the morning sun burst through the room and into Stefan's eyes. He snickered when he looked over to where his brother was 'sleeping' now, and saw Stefan's eyes clenched in frustration and in an attempt to block out sunlight. He was only further amused when Stefan roughly yanked the blankets up and over his head. Damon looked around the room, looking for another projectile to use to get his brother's full attention, while at the same time providing some more fun for himself.

He padded audibly toward the bookcase where Stefan's favourite literary books were placed alongside some journals. Damon wasn't even going to bother being quiet; after all his purpose was to get his brother to acknowledge him.

Silently, for a moment, he scanned and dug through his brother's books none to quietly while peering at his brother's face from the corner of his eye. Damon spotted a heavy book about the size of an encyclopaedia but not exactly as thick, and effortlessly picked it up. Walking slowly to the edge of the younger Salvatore's bed, Damon lifted the medium sized book and let it land atop of Stefan's head. He stood there frozen, eyes trained on his younger brother who was still and not breathing. Not one of the two made a move to breath, or blink, for a few moments before Stefan rolled away, scooting over to the other side, away from Damon. The book fell to the ground with an audible _thump_. Damon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms thinking of what he should try next.

"C'mon, little brother, I know you're awake; no sense in hiding it now. Remember, vampire? Or are you getting senile already?" His lips twitched into a smirk.

Stefan's brows twitched, begging to furrow in annoyance, but he stayed in the same position.

"Aw, c'mon, don't be a buzz-kill. Can't an older brother tease his younger brother, Stefan? Especially when I'm pretty damn hilarious. C'mon, mister teenager, wakey, wakey, we can't have you sleeping in now and wasting your life lazing in bed all day." Damon was grinning a Cheshire grin now, and he grabbed the blood bag lying at Stefan's side.

Damon walked to the other side- where his little brother had moved to- and began poking his exposed forehead with the blood bag; his brother's face muscles twitching a few times. "You know…too much sleep is bad for you, I mean you need just the right amount – get just the right balance and you'll feel refreshed."

Stefan snorted and spoke in a patronizing tone, "Yea, like you'd know all about that, sleeping in 'til the late afternoon and all."

"So, you _are_ awake. Also, I don't do that_ all_ the time – you exaggerate, Stefan." His brother stayed silent after rolling onto his other side, facing away from Damon this time.

Sighing sharply, Damon rolled his eyes at his brother's behaviour. "Seriously, Stefan? You're going to do this now? You just answered back, why keep up the charade?"

Damon set down the blood bag on the table before pushing his brother off the bed who landed on his back, eyes finally open and seething.

"What the hell Damon!"

"I need to talk to you," he replied simply.

"This _really _couldn't wait? We couldn't avoid the whole throwing stuff at met bit?" Stefan stood up, grumbling, teeth gritted and hair rumpled slightly from sleep.

"No," Damon answered tiredly.

Stefan arched a single brow. "Okay, so what is it then?"

"It's about Elena," Damon's voice trailed off softly at the end.

* * *

Elena walked down the hall and into the game room where Lyall and Fenris were playing a video game and shouting at each other in between laughs. Lyall's deep red hair was tousled from Fenris nudging him and wrestling him simultaneously while playing the game.

Fenris shook the mass of golden brown hair out of his eyes before standing up and shouting something, then finally sitting down and furiously hitting buttons on the console controller.

Daray was sitting casually, watching the two guys with a light, amused smile. His head shook occasionally at the two boy's antics.

She perched herself on the armrest of the black and cracked, leather sofa, watching the figures on the screen shooting each other to the death. Not even a few seconds in, Sin's 'second in command' strolled through and began patting her head, staring down at her with a goofy, boyish grin.

"Hey there 'Lena, how's it going today?"

Elena lightly hit Clay's abdomen before pushing him away and giving him a half-hearted stern look. "Hey to you too, what do you care, what's so great about it?" Her lips curled into a sneer.

Holding up his hands in mock surrender, Clay took a step back, emerald blue eyes flashing with playfulness. "Whoa, sweetheart. I'm just being a gentlemen here – no need to snap."

Elena hopped up in response, narrowing her eyes playfully before flashing out of the game room and into the kitchen.

Reaching into the fridge, Elena heard Clay enter and laugh while she rummaged for a blood bag at the bottom. She grabbed two and threw one at Clay, who caught it instantly, tearing into it eagerly and sipping at the red liquid as he stared at her intensely. She copied his ministrations with her own blood bag and stared back challengingly; both not saying anything.

Clay placed his now-empty bag down, and ran his finger through his red mocha hair, a smile still showing. She paused for a moment and raised a single brow. "What?"

Clay shook his head. "Nothing, just – do you wanna go out for a run? I mean a _real_ run – I'm dying too. I'll get you a treat," he said in a sing-song voice.

Elena laughed lightly, "Yea, sure…is there something else you wanted to say?"

Clay hesitated for a second, which was strange because Clay is rarely hesitant on something. He shook his head dismissively. He had a thoughtful look on his face for a second before smiling again and heading for the exit. "Meet me in 20 minutes at the front."

Twenty minutes later, she was out at the front, sitting on the porch. Wearing black sweat pants, black runners and a moss green off the shoulder top with 'You VS Me' emblazoned in silver cursive script, her hair in a sleek ponytail.

Elena began stretching instead of waiting idly for Clay, getting up as she stretched her leg muscles and crouched. Sitting back down when she finished off warming up the rest of her muscles.

When a minute passed, Clay showed up in a navy blue t-shirt, gray sweats with white and blue runners.

"Well, look who's early," she said with thick sarcasm.

"Whoa, whoa, no need to be defensive and sarcastic," he joked, reaching to pat her head before she slapped his hand away in jest.

"Am not," she said childishly.

Clay sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

Elena huffed and crossed her arms. "Let's go already."

"Alright, alright…play-time later, then." He grinned at her and she gave him an eye roll before she went ahead and sprinted.

A whoosh of air made her stray hairs hit her cheek, and caused her to slant her eyes to the side to catch Clay jogging at her pace.

The two ran in silence, until they reached an entrance to the same forest as last night, stopping in front of it. Elena grinned at Clay playfully and ran at vampire pace into the forest.

_This_ was her favourite location of going for a run.

They'd go into the forest where it was less than likely for any humans to venture in – usually late at night, but day didn't hurt, either.

She loved the feel of the bunching, pulling and tugging of muscles. The way her blood warmed and surged with adrenaline; her senses going wild, taking in everything.

Elena felt like she was flying rather than running, her body burning with elation.

Running freely like this was almost like hunting- the chase before a kill. In this moment, it was just her and nobody or nothing else mattered.

Clay's laughter reached her ears, and it only made her feel even more joyful, she knew if she turned he would have a huge grin on his face.

Unfortunately, the run didn't last forever and the pair found themselves at one of the many exits- where the forest have a road appearing.

"It's over already," he whined, crouching for a bit.

"Unfortunately…" she sighed. He stretched and then turned towards her with a dazed expression.

"It doesn't have to be – how about I get you your treat I promised."

Her brows shot up. "I thought you were kidding about that."

Clay shook his head and rolled his right shoulder for a second, loosening a kink. "Nope, I was dead serious. I promised. I can pinky swear too, if that'd assure you," he joked.

Elena shrugged and waved him on dismissively. "Fine, go on…start walking, I'll follow."

Minutes later, they were seated outside, sipping on coffee with a casual, warm lemon, poppy seed muffin in front of her.

"So, where'd the money appear from?" Elena looked at him with amusement.

"I pulled it out from behind your ear." Clay looked away for a second before his face cracked into his easy-going smile. "Kidding, kidding. I got it from my shoe."

Elena gave him a look. "Wow, aren't you a little magician and really, your shoe? What are you, some kind of leprechaun?"

Clay set his coffee down for a second, and lifted his hands in surrender. "Hey! I'm not lying…anyways, I got the idea from you."

Elena's face took on a thoughtful expression. "Really?"

Clay nodded. "I saw you do it awhile ago, and decided it was pretty smart and convenient. Not that I am afraid of getting mugged, if anyone is stupid enough to do so, well, they'd get the scare of their life," he snorted, then chuckled.

She, herself, laughed and then hummed in thanks before taking another drink from her cup. They sat in silence, observing people bustling along the street and shops. They were people, watching.

Just as she began to take another drink, Clay asked her a question she didn't expect. "So, what is it like being back in your birth place…Mystic Falls?" His serious eyes flickered over to hers as he kept drinking from the cup.

Elena couldn't answer for a few minutes while they stayed in those positions. She hadn't really thought about it… Lately, she'd just let herself feel and not really dwell often on certain situations. Clay's question had really thrown her off, and made her really think.

There were many terrible memories she had of this place, all leading up to her turning.

Caroline dying and becoming a vampire again. Her mom showing up, and not being the mother she'd expected. Stefan going off the rails with human blood, acting different and then ditching her for the last dance.

All that and more leading up to the night of nightmares.

The one that stuck out was _that_ night.

Every time she thought about it, she wanted to have a breakdown, or kill someone – someone in particular, she'd been betrayed that night. But, when she thought of who ended up saving her and helping her be in control of her thirst – she felt a rush of warmth.

_Sin_.

Elena would definitely get her revenge in the end, payback is gonna be a bitch.

"Helloo, Elena…are you still with me? Day dreaming over there, are we?"

She was jolted out of her thoughts and her eyes focused back on Clay, who had a smirk playing on his lips as he leaned back.

Shaking herself back to the reality, she smirked back. "Oh yeah, sorry, sorry. Let's just say…that so far…it's been interesting and in a way – it's like I'd never left; even if some things are different this time. I'm definitely looking forward to our time here; it's going to be a blast."

She finished the contents of her coffee, still smirking.

* * *

They lay against the length of the couch in the elaborate, yet tasteful, living room on another black, leather sofa. She had her back resting snugly against his chest, while his fingers ran through her hair and his face nuzzled her neck every so often.

They'd just fed on one of the servant girls, and letting said, the servant take the night off to recuperate so she didn't pass out and die. The blood warmed their bodies. The vibrations of Sin's 'purring' seeped through the material of his clothing and into her back, soothing her into a state of serenity and bliss.

Their eyes were trained on the T.V screen, even though as the movie progressed, they were getting lost in each other's passion and touches. Sin would whisper in her ear with sweet words and sometimes he'd reiterate words the actor was using, as he plead to the actress to stay by his side. That she was his world, and without her, everything in the world would mean nothing to him. That he'd always choose her over anything and anyone else.

The actress turned away, and told him to stay where he was behind her. The actor called her name and that was all she needed to break down and rush towards him, capturing his lips in a fevering kiss. Which is when the music cued in.

Sin nipped at her ear and then pressed his face into her hair, breathing in gently. And when the credits rolled and the T.V. shut off, they were left snuggling in silence in the dim light of the lamp, the sounds of the waning afternoon seeping in through the window and into their sensitive ears.

Elena would swear that Sin had fallen asleep, but when he sat them both up, she knew he was awake but barely holding on. Elena rested her head on his lap, while he gazed down at her sleepily. The long tendrils of his hair fell around his face, shadowing the rest of his features to her, except his glowing eyes, both in slits.

Her hands slowly edged upwards and brushed his cheek while he continued to gaze at her – only closing his eyes for a second in contentment. She almost burst out laughing at the sight, but she held it back in; he looked like a contented cat with that expression, the 'purring' wasn't helping his situation. Elena buried her face into his torso and closed her eyes as he continued to stroke her hair, tentatively.

Eventually, the pair dragged themselves upstairs and into bed – falling asleep in each other's arms instead of on the couch where Elena was sure there'd be attempted pranks waiting to happen.

* * *

She awoke in cold sweat, eyes clenched shut and muscles tense. Her sensitive hearing kicked in and awaited any sounds that would betray the presence she'd sensed in the room. Her breathing quietened and her body stilled, except for the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

Elena nonchalantly buried her face deeper into Sin's chest, and his arms instinctively wrapped tighter around her as if he sensed a presence too, wanting to protect her and make her feel safe.

Eerie, soft whispers poured into her ear and she felt the hairs on her neck raise, her demon was begging to be set free and fight off the intruder in her room. A chill wafted along her forehead, eyelids, nose and finally her lips, resting there for a minute – leaving a minty/methanol feeling on the flesh of the above mentioned spots; her lips burned the most.

Another set of chills sliced into her, and she shivered, snuggling more into the blankets.

Elena had to admit, she felt a little fearful of what was awaiting her as she opened her eyes.

But, the presence hadn't left – if possible, it made itself known more.

She wasn't sure where the whispers were coming from - outside or inside her head.

Well, didn't that make her sound…well _bonkers_?

If she had a heart, it'd be beating a mile a minute. If she were a human, she was sure she'd flee - thank god for Sin's tight hold on her waist. But, it was a curse too; if she wanted to really escape, then she'd be stuck.

Half of her was screaming to stay deceptively asleep, while the other was curious and wanted to put up a fight. Her curiosity was rising with every breath she took, raising so much that when her eyes slowly opened and her head slightly tilted, so that she could peer, hopefully not noticeably but enough that she could see what was directly in front of the bed.

When her eyes met cold, red tinged eyes gleaming maliciously in the dark, she almost screamed.

She could swear these eyes were Lucifer's own, burning, hellish eyes, boring into her hungrily and demonically.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Hoped you guy's enjoyed this chapter - here is where things start getting interesting. ^^**_

_**More to come...soon!**_


End file.
